Lovely Complex
by Princesa Amelia
Summary: Lily acha que está namorando Remus, só que não
1. SinopseXVideo

Autora: Amélia

Disclaime: Nada de HP me pertence, feito de fãs para fãs.

Classificação: Livre

Video:

animoto.

Com/

play/

* * *

91KZsbbHM6zd0KOrQt0XXg

* * *

[Um tipo de]** Sinopse:**

Alice pensou que era um ideia realmente brilhante fazer com que Lily finalmente arrumasse um namorado, mas ela jamais poderia imaginar que James fosse tomar tal atitudes extremas... mas é claro, ele não era bem um Frank de esperteza, ou beleza... Agora que ela pensava bem, ele não tinha muitas qualidades de qualquer maneira... Pensando mais um pouco, ela tinha escolhido muito bem, ninguém tinha tantas qualidades como Frank, sim... ela era muito esperta.

**Lily**

_Eu nunca fui um pessoa que tentasse chamar atenção. _

_ Ai meu Deus? Dói Lily?

_ O que?

_ Ser tão _linda_ que metade dos garotos da escola querem namorar com você?

* * *

**Alice**

_Ela era alta, bonita e simpática e com um cabelo castanho e brilhoso que você só vê nas propagandas de Shampoo._

Alice riu, alto. Madame Pince fez uma carranca.

_ Oh, linda e inocente Lily, você não sabe o que está perdendo.

**Sirius**:

A_pesar dele ser um babaca, ele é compatível comigo, e é o aluno mais inteligente da escola, solteiro._

Tapa, tapa, tapa.

_ Cara, cuidado. Você vai me deixar burro, ou _pior_, careca.

Pulei na minha cama, muito bravo para qualquer coisa.

_ Burro você já é.

Sirius virou-se me encarando.

_ Mas ninguém pode dizer que não sou bonito, com todo esse cabelão.

**James**

_O__ James é um babaca. __Potter-Pateta. Potter-Pateta. Potter-Pateta._

_ Que tipo de coisa?

Ela sorriu, sexy demais para minha saúde.

_ Coisas de namorados.

Sorri para mim mesmo, Remus ficaria um pouco mais amarrado dentro do armário.

**Remus**

_Eu pensei que eu fosse um lobisomem discreto.._

Então ela puxou uma foto minha, completamente bêbado caído na praia, Lily estava ao meu lado com sorrindo uma placa: "Spring Break 1975, Remus Lupin disse para seus melhores amigos que iria pescar..."

"_Olha, o trato é simples. Você diz que é o meu namorado para todo mundo, incluindo seu amiguinhos. Você não pode me trair, e eu não vou te trair. Demonstração de carinho em público são permitidas, desde que sejam leves e você não se aproveite. Nós podemos terminar na noite da formatura, você sabe, diferenças de opinião."_


	2. Todos querem a Lily

Lily

Eu nunca fui um pessoa que tentasse chamar atenção. Eu era ruiva, o destino fez isso sozinho. Mas havia algo em ser um boa aluna que terminava por eliminar qualquer chance em passar despercebida. Eu adora estudar. Eu adorava ler e escrever, e eu adorava responder as perguntas na sala de aula. Não era como se eu tentasse parecer uma sabichona ou nada parecido, eu só não conseguia ficar calada quando um professor perguntava uma coisa tão obvia quanto quem  
era Adalberto Waffin. Sério, falo muito sério? Quem não sabe que Waffin é o autor de "Teoria da Magia"?

Sim, obviamente, todo mundo.

O problema é, ninguém respondeu, e eu simplesmente não poderia não responder uma pergunta tão fácil quanto essa.

E esse é o motivo pelo qual todos os alunos de Hogwarts me odeiam.

Mas eu não ligo, eu não tenho culpa se acho que o conhecimento é a base da sociedade em que vivemos... Eu não tenho culpa!

_ Lily? Está chorando? De novo?

_ Eu não estou chorando – falei, chorando.

_ Certo, certo, o que foi desta vez?

_ Eu _não quero_ falar sobre isso.

Alice suspirou do outro lado da porta.

_ Porque não sai daí e conversamos um pouco? Eu quase te confundi com a Murta que Geme.

Me levantei, estava sentada na tampa do vaso, e eu mais do que ninguém sei quantas milhões de bactérias estão em um lugar como esse.

_ Olhe só para você, tão bonita, e tão vermelha!

Abracei minha melhor amiga. Alice. Ela era uma das poucas alunas em Hogwarts que me faziam pesar que os adolescentes tem algum concerto. Ela era alta, bonita e simpática, fora que tinha esse tipo de cabelo castanho e brilhoso que você só vê nas propagandas de Shampoo.

_ Ah Alice, eles são tão malvados.

_ Quem?

Me afastei dela, olhando firmemente em seus olhos.

_ Potter. Black. Lupim.

Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas.

_ Certo, o Lupim não fez nada, mas esse é o problema, ele nunca faz. Ele fica olhando O Potter-Pateta e Black-Bobão falarem.. coisas de mim.

Alice suspirou. Ela era como uma mãe cansada de ouvir as ladainhas dos filhos, mas acontece que eu não tinha culpa se ela era três anos mais velha que eu.

_ Que tipo de coisas?

Sentei-me no chão do banheiro. Nota mental: Tomar um bom banho e esterilizar as roupas.

_ Eles... Eles... Eu estava na sala, estávamos tendo uma adorável aula de Feitiços, e então o professor perguntou...

_ E você respondeu.

_ Claro que eu respondi, alguma vez não o faço? - olhei para ela ligeiramente mal humorada, e depois prossegui com o meu discurso. - E então... Aquele garoto Malfoy começou: "_Ah, tinha que ser a sabe-tudo-Evans"_. E então o Potter disse: "_Isso não é da sua conta"._ E então o Malfoy gritou:_ "Ela é sua namoradinha"_. E então o Potter completo: "_Mas todo mundo não já sabe disso?"_ E o Potter se virou para o resto da sala e gritou, mais uma vez_: "Alguém nessa sala tem alguma dúvida sobre com quem a Lily vai se casar?"_ E então Amos Diggory, que até então não tinha entrado na história, falou com ar de sabe-tudo: "_Olha aqui Potter, você não tem direitos autorais sobre ela, e se ela quiser namorar comigo ou com qualquer outra pessoa nessa escola, ela vai. E outra, todo mundo sabe que a Lily não te dá bola"._ E então o Potter ficou vermelho e pulou na mesa do Diggory, e exclamou: "_Você acha que tem alguma chance, seu quatro olho quatro olhos?"_

_ Espere. Quem disse isso? Amos ou James?

Revirei os olhos.

_ Potter.

_ Mas o Potter não usa óculos?

Dei os ombros.

_ Aonde eu parei?

_ James e Amos a ponto de brigarem.

_ Sim, sim. Como eu ia dizendo. O Potter falou, assim, bem pertinho dele: "_Você acha que tem alguma chance, seu quatro olho quatro olhos?"_ E o Diggory se levantou, arregaçou as mangas: "_Mais do que você, deliquente."_ E eles começaram a se esmurrar, mas antes que qualquer um pudesse fazer alguma coisa sobre isso, o Black se levantou e subiu em cima da mesa. Sim, ele _subiu_ em cima da mesa, e simplesmente gritou para todo mundo ouvir:_ "Bem, devo dizer que nenhum de vocês tem chance alguma, porque como todos sabem, eu sou o único que já viu a Lily de lingerie sexy". _E então fez um silêncio dos diabos, e todo mundo olhou para mim.

_ Para, para! Eu estou perdida, então, o Black já te viu de lingerie? Hum...

Oh céus, que amiga mais insensível a minha.

_ Sim, sim, foi um acidente. Mas posso terminar?

_ Claro, claro, prossiga, minhas aulas nunca são tão legais assim.

Ignorei o que ela disse e voltei para minha história. Um tanto quanto chateada.

_ Eu me levantei sem saber o que fazer. Olhei para o Black e apontei o dedo para ele: "_Foi um acidente, você disse que não ia dizer para ninguém!"_ E então, aqui estou eu. Humilhada em público e agora com má reputação. Uma coisa é me irritar o dia inteiro, isso eu agüento, mas tinha que fazer isso na frente do professor?

Alice me olhou com um pouco de pena e então... riu.

Levantei-me brava.

_ Não seja má, Alice. Eu sei, você sabe, todo mundo sabe. Eles me odeiam, e só fazem isso para me humilhar!

Alice bagunçou minha cabeça.

_ Querida, saber porque você não tem amigas?

Sorri.

_ Porque eu sou muito mais inteligente que a média nacional?

Alice suspirou.

_ Sim, isso _também_. Mas as garotas não gostam de você, porque você parece uma modelo que apareceu direto da ultima edição da Playboy. Tem esses peitos enormes e uma cintura de ampulheta! Você é ruiva, natural, e não só uma ruiva amarelada, e sim uma daquelas raras, cor de fogo vivo... e como se Deus não fosse injusto suficiente, você tem esse olhos verdes da cor de pedras preciosas e ainda por cima uma inteligencia de dar inveja no próprio Dumbledore.

_ Eu não sou _tãaao_ inteligente assim... - disse envergonhada, quero dizer, eu era esperta, mas Dumbledore...

_ Oh Deus, você só ouviu "blablabla... uma inteligencia de dar inveja no próprio Dumbledore", não foi?

Corei, as vezes Alice fala tanto que eu me desligo, é involuntário.

_ Mas isso não vem ao caso. Eu só queria, uma vez na minha vida, que eles não me infernizassem.

_ Bem, ouça aqui docinho. Arrume um namorado, grande e ciumento. Assim como eu fiz com meu doce Frank.

* * *

Balancei a cabeça. Eu não queria um namorado. Eles dão muito trabalho. Além do mais, eu não sou muito social.

Okay, não é minha primeira fic. Mas eu sempre acabo caindo para o lado dramático da história, coisa que eu vou tentar não fazer nessa. É só uma coisa leve para se ler. ;)

Ah, e deixe um comentário, nem que seja pra dizer se vale a pena continuar ou não. Bjs


	3. Meninos não namoram

**Capítulo 02 – Meninos não namoram.**

"_Wendy, qualquer menina vale mais do que dez meninos."_

Peter Pan

**James**

Eu estava cuspindo fogo. Traído pelo melhor amigo...

_ Eu esperava isso vindo de qualquer pessoa, mas você? Meu irmão? _Sangue do meu sangue_? Companheiro Maroto... de você não...

Sirius revirou os olhos.

_ Olha aqui James, eu já falei um milhão de vezes. Foi sem querer. Acontece que eu estava.. compartilhando essa _coisa_ com aquela garota loirinha do sexto ano, e de repente, Lily entra no quarto de só de lingerie preta. Com os cabelos ao vento... ela estava tão...

Dou um tapa na cabeça dele.

_ Odeio você.

_ É. Mas ela estava _tão_ gostosa. Mas quando ela me viu ficou pálida como papel e começou a gaguejar. " _Eu- eu... meu uniforme, ela... eu... céus, o que você está fazendo aqui?_" mas eu não conseguia tirar os olhos daqueles...

Outro tapa.

_ Desculpa. Eu ainda sonho com isso. - ele não parecia estar muito arrependido.

Outro tapa.

_ Dá para parar de me bater? Ela estava lá, linda e vermelha, e eu fiquei encarando. E.. eu não sei qual de nós dois estávamos mais chocados. Quando ela deu-se conta de que, estava quase pelada na minha frente, saiu correndo e voltou, minutos depois, com um uniforme verde da Sonserina.

_ O que a Lily...

_ Cala a boca. Eu estou falando. Ela estava com o uniforme porque alguém enfeitiçou o uniforme dela, e ela achava que tinha sido essa garota, da qual não me lembro o nome, que era a dona daquele quarto. Então ela me fez jurar que nunca mais iria entrar na ala feminina e que não ia dizer isso para ninguém. E então saiu correndo como o diabo foge da cruz.

Olhei cético.

_ Mas você fez.

_ Bem, sabe como é. Cruzei os dedos.

Tive ganas de assassinato.

_E como você fez isso, entrou no dormitório feminino?

Ele sorriu se jogando na cama.

_ Se eu dissesse teria que te matar.

_ Bem – comecei só um pouquinho mais calmo. - De qualquer maneira, porque você disse aquilo, que ia namorar com a Lily?

Ele suspirou, me olhando sério.

_ Porque.. A Lily é, tipo assim, a garota mais gostosa que eu já havia visto na vida, e já foi muito deixar ela para você _antes_ de vê-la de lingerie, mas... você não entende. Ele é _muito_ gostosa.

_ Eu sei Sirius, mas eu amo a Lily, de verdade. Não algo tolo e superficial como você.

_ Claro que ama – ele começou com aquela cara de quem não acreditava em mim. - Qualquer um gostaria de...

Tapa, tapa, tapa.

_ Cara, cuidado. Você vai me deixar burro, ou _pior_, careca.

Pulei na minha cama, muito bravo para qualquer coisa.

_ Burro você já é.

Sirius virou-se me encarando.

_ Mas ninguém pode dizer que não sou bonito, com todo esse cabelão.

Fechei os olhos e tentei esquecer do presente, e me lembrar de como, quatro anos atrás, Lily era minha melhor amiga...

xXx

Ela era nova no mundo da magia, usava óculos de garrafa e tinha os cabelos presos numa trança ao alto da cabeça. Não sei o que me atraiu para perto dela, talvez tenha sido os óculos tão grandes quanto os meus, talvez tenha sido o medo, mas o fato é que eu era um novato, e ela também, e naquela época nada parecia mais certo do que sentar-me ao lado dela.

_ Oi, eu sou o James Pontas. Jamesie Potter. Digo, James Potter. Desculpe, eu falo asneiras quando estou nervoso.

Ela sorriu, também usava aparelhos nos dentes.

_ Lily Evans.

_ Então Lily, você já sabe para que casa vai?

Ela retirou um grosso livro de "Hogwarts, uma história". Eu não acreditava realmente que alguém lia aquele livro antes das aulas, mas então ela estava ali, com um exemplar que parecia ter sido muito usado.

_ Bem, eu não tenho pais bruxos, acredito que o termo seja, não-bruxo ou trouxas, como é popularmente falado. De maneira que não tenho certeza ao certo que casa escolher. Ainda que, em minhas pesquisas, obtive uma certa pré-disposição pelas casas de Godrico Gryffindor ou a de Rowena Ravenclaw.

_ Ah. Eu acho que vou para a Grifinória.

Ela deu um sorrisinho.

_ Bem, eu não fiz nenhum amigo por aqui, então – ela corou. - Se você não se importar, eu poderia ir para a Grifinória também.

Balancei a cabeça. Eu era bastante tímido quando criança.

_ Sabe, eu não sei muito sobre o mundo dos trouxas, assim, se você quiser, eu posso falar tudo o que sei sobre o nosso mundo, e você tudo o que sabe sobre os trouxas.

Ela balançou a cabeça, justo como eu havia feito, e nós começamos a conversar. E durante os meus primeiros dias, Lily foi minha melhor amiga, e eu contei tudo de mim para ela, e ela contou tudo sobre ela para mim.

Mas eu era um garoto, e os garotos não deviam ser amigos das garotas aos onze anos. Por isso, um dia um garoto da sonserina disse que eu deveria ser uma garotinha, já que andava com uma. Nesse dia eu parei de falar com Lily. E quando ela veio falar comigo, eu preguei minha primeira peça. Os outros garotos acharam tão legal. Eu me senti tão... forte que logo comecei a pregar peça em todas as garotas, e então nos garotos. Mas um dia, eu encontrei esse cara mal humorado chamado Black, e ele pregou uma peça em mim de volta, e no mês seguinte, éramos melhores amigos. E depois veio Remo, e o Peter... O resto é história.

E Lily ficou esquecida no passado.

Eu gostava de olhar para ela de longe, quando ninguém estava olhando, e as vezes enfeitiçava um ou outro engraçadinho que quisesse fazer algo com ela... E o tempo passou, e meu coração bateu cada vez mais, até que chegou o dia em que era aceitável gostar de meninas, e quando eu fui procurar Lily ela já me odiava. E no ano seguinte... ela não só tirou os óculos e os trocou por uma engenhoca trouxa de plastico que coloca sobre os olhos (estranho, eu sei)*. Ela também ficou mais alta, mais bonita, e mais...

(NA: Não, lentes de contato não existiam, mas tomo licença literária para isso ; p)

Bem, eu não vou ser indelicado aqui. Mas no quarto ano Lily deixou de ser o patinho feio e se tornou a garota dos sonhos de qualquer garoto.

E isso, meu caro amigo, foi a pior coisa que poderia me acontecer. Como se ela não me odiasse o suficiente, agora eu teria que concorrer com todos os alunos do sexo masculino em Hogwarts.

A vida não era justa.

**xXx**

Oi! Fiquei feliz em saber que gostaram. Desculpem o primeiro capítulo não estar revisado, eu upei o sem revisar ¬¬, de qualquer maneira, uma hora eu corrijo :)

Julia Menezes: Obrigada. Sim, a Lily é o poço do drama. E para falar a verdade, eu não gostava de personagens assim, achava muito artificial. Mas esse ano eu fiz uma amiga, exatamente assim. É surreal OO. E é um barato. Ela está no quarto, e a Alice no sétimo.

Lalaias: Obrigada. As aulas com a Lily e com os marotos nunca serão normais.

Milkinha: Obrigada. Continue sim, quero fazer uma coisa bem engraçada.

Sakusasuke : Obrigada. Pode deixar, no momento, eu estou bem inspirada, então vai ter caítulo com frequência, aproveita :)

No próximo capítulo:

"_Garotas como Lily não pedem alguém em namoro. Os caras imploram para namorar com ela._

_Remos deu os ombros. "Não acredite, se quiser. Mas é verdade"_


	4. Remus tem uma namorada

**Sirius**

Eu estava morrendo de rir. E estava rindo tanto que tive medo de me mijar.

_ Você não está falando sério...

Ele me olhou indiferente. Era um cara muito metido a besta, o Remos

_ Porque não?

Ri mais um pouco. Ele deveria me imaginar como um grande idiota ou algo do tipo.

_ Garotas como Lily não pedem alguém em namoro. Os caras imploram para namorar com ela. Imploram.

Remos deu os ombros, como se fosse _muito_ legal. O cara mais legal do mundo.

_ Não acredite se quiser. Mas é a mais pura verdade. Então, a parti de hoje eu ficaria muito grato se você não desse mais em cima da minha namorada.

Dei um pulo da cama.

_ Você está realmente falando sério? Que Merda! Como você... ? Você...? Ai cara, você está _tão_ ferrado. James vai te matar! Não, ele vai matar todos nós, vai ser como um suicídio em massa!

_ Suicídio é quando você se mata, quando alguém te mata é assassinato, ou homicidio.

_ Sério? Em que mundo você vive?

_ Só dizendo.

Olhei para a lua da janela, Remos estava arriscando muito mais que uma amizade, ele estava arriscando... Os Marotos.

_ Você realmente vai fazer isso

Aluado olhou para a lua crescente.

_ A gente faz o que tem que fazer.

Encarei o meu amigo, ele estava sério, mas eu não poderia culpa-lo. Renegar Lily Evans eram como renegar ao natal, você simplesmente não faz. Mas por outro lado, uma coisa era atazanar o James, outra coisa era namorar a garota dela. O que eu quero dizer, é que James é apaixonado por ela desde que a viu pela primeira vez. O cara só não sabia como fazer as coisas direito. E quando aprendeu, bem, era tarde demais. Ninguém pode mudar a cabeça de uma ruiva.

O que me leva a pensar que... Será que Lily Evans realmente é ruiva. Quero dizer, toda ruiva? E... Será que ela já beijou alguém? Quem poderá ter sido esse filho-da-puta sortudo?

**XxxXxXx**

**Oi!**

Ok, obrigada pelos comentário, esse capítulo foi pequeno, mas é que eu realmente não estou prestanto atenção no tamanho, por isso serão bem variados, de acordo com o que o personagem tem a dizer, e como podem ver, vai ter POV bem diferentes.

Sem muito a dizer sobre o Sirius, que considero um dos personagens mais carismático e conquistador das histórias de FF.

**Próximo capitulo:**

**_ Como você... O que você...**

**_ Eu tenho os meus contatos.**

**_ Deus, garota, você é maligna.**


	5. Lily tem um plano

**Capítulo 05 – Lily tem um plano.**

.

.

.

"_Ele sempre foi muito esperto, mesmo quando era criança. Mas uma coisa é ser esperto, outra é ser sábio._"

(Catelyn em A Guerra dos Tronos)

.

.

.

**Remus**

Pensando bem, agora que o dia acabou e finalmente consegui colocar minhas memórias em ordem, nada do que aconteceu hoje fez sentido. Não Lily, não James, e certamente, não Sirius.

Quando Lily se aproximou de mim, toda cabelos ruivos e olhos verde, eu não pude deixar de admirá-la por um minuto ou dois, até me lembrar quem ela realmente era, Lily Evans, monitora do mal, grande amor do meu melhor amigo.

_ Olha aqui, ou você namora comigo, ou... eu vou... eu vou contar para todo mundo o seu segredo.

Ainda chocado, não pude responder. Quem simplesmente faz esse tipo de pedido? Ninguém com a cabeça em ordem, tenha certeza.

_ Isso mesmo. Eu conto.

Ela disse cruzando as pernas enquanto se sentava confortavelmente numa velha poltrona vermelha num canto afastado do salão comunal a poucos centímetros de mim. E que pernas, diga-e de passagem.

_ Como você... como você descobriu? Eu pensei que eu fosse um lobisomem discreto. - suspirei, não é como se eu andasse com uma placa "mudo na lua cheia".

Ela me olhou chocada, sorriu, retocou o brilho labial e recomeçou a falar, dessa vez um pouco mais amistosa.

_ Lobisomem? Não, esse não. Isso é, - ela revirou os olho – alguém nessa escola não sabe desse segredo? É tão obvio. Em fim, eu estava falando do outro.

A olhei mais confuso ainda. Eu não era um rapaz de guardar segredos, e certamente não havia compartilhado os poucos que tinha com Lily Evans.

_ Eu digo, Malibu, 1975.

A conversa só ficava cada vez mais confusa, de maneira que me peguei perguntando se toda aquela genialidade latente na jovem Evans finalmente havia acabado com seus parafusos. Então ela puxou uma foto minha, completamente bêbado caído na areia branda de uma praia, Lily estava ao meu lado com um biquine de bolinhas, um sorrinso no rosto e uma placa: "_Spring Break 1975, Remus Lupin disse para seus melhores amigos que iria pescar..._"

Olhei abismado para ela. O choque já tinha ido a um outro nível. Que tipo de bruxaria era essa? O que ela fazia? Perseguia inocentes lobisomens durante as férias?

_ Como você... O que você...

_ Eu tenho os meus contatos. - piscou. E por mais que tenha sido charmosa, naquele momento, Evans não teve minha simpatia.

_ Deus, garota, você é maligna.

_ Olha, o trato é simples. Você diz que é o meu namorado para todo mundo, incluindo seu amiguinhos. Você não pode me trair, e eu não vou te trair. Demonstração de carinho em público são permitidas, desde que sejam leves e você não se aproveite. - ela pausou o colocou o polegar no meu nariz. - Não. Se. Aproveite. - depois voltou ao normal, ou ao normal que você pode considerar, quando falamos de Lily Evans. - Nós podemos terminar na noite da formatura, você sabe, diferenças de opinião. Ah, e é expressamente proibido contar a qualquer pessoa que esse não é um namoro de verdade. Ah, e você deve ser bem ciumento, do tipo que não deixa nenhuma garoto tolo chegar perto da sua namorada.

_ Lily, o James vai me matar! Lily eu não...

Ela sorriu. E não foi um do tipo agradável.

_ Está vendo essa cara? - afirmei com a cabeça. Era um rosto muito bonito. - É a cara de quem não se importa. Deveria ter me defendido ontem pela manhã, _Aluado_.

Com isso ela me deixou, com uma bomba prestes a explodir, eu estava tão ferrado.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Okay, primeiro devo resaltar que fui ler o capitulo anterio e toda hora eu escrevia "Remus, Remos, e Remo". Agora deixe-me justificar. Eu não gosto do que fizeram com o nome do James na versão brasileira (Tiago!) nem o da Lily (Lilian!). Mas Remo. Bem, não me importou muito. Mas então, tento deixar os nomes no original, Lily, James, Remus, Sirius... Mas como todos os meus livros são em português, tá armada a confusão. Então, realmente, sorry!

Outra.

Obrigada pelos comentários (Duda, Lina, Miriam, B.), eu nem ia postar nada hoje, mas como comentaram, eu pensei "vamos lá garota, só um esforcinho". E pronto, capítulo postado e parcialmente revisado.

Acho que é tudo.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Ah, e no próximo cáp.:**

**_ Como você..?**

**_ Ah, eu sempre ajudo Dumbledore a organizar o registo dos alunos, eu gosto de fazer alguns gráficos de dispersão. Ainda que Dumbledore sempre prefira os de pizza, ou os de barra. E é o motivo pelo qual eu sempre acabo fando os três.**


	6. Coisas da idade

**Lily**

.

.

.

"_Quero que você me dê um beijo."_

"_O quê? - perguntei rispidamente – Um beijo? Para quê?"_

(Kelsey e Ren em A maldição do Tigre)

.

.

.

Como era bom ter um namorado. Nenhum garoto bobo tentando me chamar para sair. Nenhum Potter-Pateta, ou Black-Boboca. Eu estava estudando na biblioteca há mais de uma hora e _nenhunzinho_ deles havia tentado nada. Eu deveria ter arrumado um namorado de mentirinha antes.

_ Então é verdade?

Alice apareceu sentando-se a minha frente. Estava muito bonita com um óculos de sol de lente arredondada que eu havia comprado para ela nas férias do ano passado. Ela estava parecida com a Liza Minnelli em Cabaret. Qual foi um dos motivos por eu ter comprado os óculos para ela, para incio de conversa. Sua fixação por filmes trouxas e pela Liza Minnelli.

_ O que?

_ Você. Remus Lupin. Namorando.

_ Sim. Porque o espanto?

Ela sorriu, baixinho, estávamos na biblioteca.

_ Ele não é o seu tipo.. ele é tão... comum.

Dei os ombros. Ele não era comum, no fim das contas.

_ Ele é... é muito inteligente.

Alice abaixou seus oclinhos redondo e me olhou de cima.

_ Ah, agora sim. Se eu for pensar bem, faz muito sentido você namorar com o nerd do Lupim, desde que o garoto mais inteligente desta escola é o meu namorado, sua outra opção só poderia ser o Lupim.

Ri. Frank não era realmente o estudando mais inteligente de Hogwarts. Mas pensando por esse lado, Remus era realmente um garoto inteligente e esforçado, e fazia realmente sentido eu ter um namorado como ele.

_ Claro. Só que, na verdade, acho que o melhor aluno de Hogwarts depois de mim, é talvez, por incrível que pareça, Sirius Black.

Ela riu.

_ Fofoca. De qualquer forma, como você saberia?

_ Ah, eu sempre ajudo Dumbledore a organizar o registros dos alunos, eu gosto de fazer alguns gráficos de dispersão. Ainda que Dumbledore sempre prefira os de pizza, ou os de barra. E é o motivo pelo qual eu sempre acabo fazendo os três. O que no fim é bem divertido...

_ Lily, foco na fofoca.

Ri, não porque achava Alice realmente engraçada, mas porque os amigos serviam para isso, ri mesmo quando a piada não tem graça.

_ Que seja. Sim, estou namorando Remus.

Ela balançou a cabeça e se aproximou mais de mim, tinha olhos grandes e surpresos, e eu fiquei com um pouco de medo.

_ E ai, como é?

Indaguei como o olhar.

_ Desculpe?

_ Como é o Lupim? Ele é _prafrentex_? Vocês está _gamada_? Se bem que ele não é bem um... Frank. Mas até que ele é um _pão_.

Corei. Além de ficar ligeiramente confusa. Eu não era bem uma "adolescente". Eu não falava esse tipo de... vocabulário jovem.

_ Primeiramente, ficaria feliz se você não usasse gírias enquanto fala comigo, vamos ser sinceras, é um pouco vulgar. E não, eu não fiz nada demais com o Lupim.

Ela me olhou um pouco chocada.

_ Porque não? Ele é seu namorado bonitinho, e você é uma garota. E... esse namoro é de verdade? Porque eu estava brincando sobre o negócio de namoro de mentirinha.

Oh, ela pensava... e então sorri, um sorriso mental bem maligno. Se ela achasse que era de verdade, então ela não tentaria me impedir, ou pior, me arrumar um de verdade.

_ Não é mentira. Você sabe, nós... é muito recente.

Alice riu, alto. Madame Pince fez uma carranca.

_ Oh, linda e inocente Lily, você não sabe o que está perdendo. Sua _goiaba_.

Rolei os olhos. Ela se levantou e saiu. O que eu estava perdendo? Era uma garota de dezesseis completamente normal, eu não sabia o que tinha demais em beijar garotos, mas eu sabia o que tinha que saber. Era uma reação química que proporcionava ao macho uma maior probabilidade de incitar a fêmea através da testosterona. Em outras palavras, eram um ritual primitivo de acasalamento. O que poderia haver de tão bom nisto?

Alice me deixou refletindo, eu estaria realmente perdendo alguma coisa?

Bem, agora eu tinha um namorado. Pois bem, iria perguntar a ele.

O problema é que eu não sabia aonde ele estava.

**XxXxXxX**

Oi, primeiramente, obrigada pelos comentários :)

Então, resolvi usar umas gírias da época, acho bem legal. Acho que dá para entender, de qualquer forma:

_Prafrentex:_Avançado, no sentido de espertinho com as mãos.

_Gamada:_Apaixonada

_Pão:_Bonito.

_Goiaba_: Boba

**No próximo capitulo...**

**Esse é o tipo de coisa idiota que seus _amiguinhos_ diriam. Por favor, eu pensei que você era o inteligente.**


	7. James e Remus

**Capítulo 07 - James tem um (tipo de) plano**

.

.

.

"_All by myself. Don't wanna be  
All by myself. Anymore"_  
(All by Myselfe – Celine Dion)

.

.

.

**James**

Isso não via dar certo. Eu poderia sentir nas minhas entranhas. Isso não vai dar certo. Olhei-me no espelho uma segunda vez para garantir que não tinha nada de errado, exceto talvez o péssimo gosto para roupas do Aluado. Teríamos que conversar sobre isso depois...

Depois que eu o desamarrasse do armário.

_ Ei, Remus.

Quero dizer, não era tão ruim assim, era por uma boa causa.

_ Remus.

Eu poderia ficar com raiva ou coisa assim, mas em vez disso coloquei em prática uma boa ideia, ele não poderia me condenar, poderia?

_ Remus! - Lily segurou em meu ombro e me fez virar. - Você não me ouviu? Eu estou gritando a um bom tempo.

Sorri e não consegui falar coisa alguma, Lily não era tão simpática comigo desde o primeiro ano.

_ Me desculpe. - falei achando estranho.

O negócio da poção Polissuco é que você muda de verdade. Que sorte a minha que o Slughorn tinha esse bom estoque!

_ Bem, venha aqui, temos que fazer uma coisa.

_ Coisa? - devo ter parecido muito confuso.

Ela pegou na minha mão e sorriu. Ela era linda de tirar o fôlego, mas teve algo naquele sorriso que me fez vacilar.

_ Coisas de namorados.

Sorri. Deus, eu iria para o inferno. Exceto que, eu não estava nada arrependido em roubar a identidade do meu melhor amigo. Afinal, o fim justifica os meios, certo?

_ Cla-claro. - gaguejei como uma criança. Lily tinha esse efeito em mim.

Ela segurou a minha mão e me puxou até a sala de troféus no terceiro andar, e só parou de correr quando chegamos lá. O que era estranho, desde que, bem, Lily não corria nos corredores, nunca.

_ Você está.. estranho? - ela disse olhando nos meus olhos.

_ Eu? Eu não. Eu sou completamente normal. Eu sou um exemplo de normalidade. Vê esses olhos sinceros? Eu sou um posso do que não pode ser considerado suspeito. Eu estou completamente Remumificado.

Suspirei. Idiota. Sempre quando fico perto demais dela isso acontece, é como se as palavras simplesmente pulasse da minha boca.

Ela franziu o cenho.

_ Esse é o tipo de coisa idiota que seus _amiguinhos_ diriam. Por favor, eu pensei que você era o inteligente. Realmente Remos.

Tentei pensar em uma boa resposta, mas eu estava nervoso e Lily estava sorrindo para mim, então realmente não importava se ela me chamasse do que quer que fosse.

_ Eu sei que o nosso namoro é de mentirinha – eu sorri e quis fazer uma dancinha mental enquanto soltava bombas de bosta pelo salão comunal. Sabia! Eu sabia que Lily não pediria Remus em namoro, não de verdade! Quero dizer? O Remus! Quem pediria Remus em namoro enquanto eu estou solteiro? Isso não faz sentido. - Mas eu estava pensando... Eu estou solteira, você está solteiro... então... o que acha se nós.. hum – ela mordeu os lábios. - você sabe... _de verdadinha._

_ Hã.

Ela fez uma cara engraçada, como se estivesse brava, mas então sorriu, não do tipo de sorriso legal, que ela dá para as menininhas do primeiro ano, mas o tipo de sorriso assustador que ela dá durante as detenções ao sábado.

_ Você gostaria de ser meu namorado. Com todo o sentido da palavra.

Fiquei sem palavras.

_ Eu...

_ Não que eu te ame, nem nada parecido. - primeiro fiquei triste, então me lembrei que eu não era eu. E não pude evitar soltar um suspiro aliviado. - Mas acontece que eu nunca... beijei um garoto. - Arregalei os olhos isso estava ficando cada vez melhor! E eu que pensava que, só iria terminar com a Lily de forma nada amigável, agora também seria portador dos seus melhores segredo... Ela estava esperando por mim, James, o seu cavaleiro de armadura brilhante, isso era... lindo1 - E então, o que acha?

_ Ah? O que eu acho? Acho do que?

Ela bufou.

_ O que acha de me beijar, só para saber como é? De qualquer maneira, Alice disse que eu estou perdendo uma parte importante da minha juventude, não que eu vá gostar ou coisa assim... Mas você sabe... e ai? Sim ou não? Eu vou entender se você dizer que não. Eu realmente não acho que vá funcionar, eu não gosto de garotos. Eu não tenho muito tempo para eles, com os NOM'S e os NIEM'S chegando...

Fiquei pálido. Isso de alguma forma fazia sentido. Algora, pensando melhor, era obvio. Lily nunca prestou atenção em mim, não porque eu não era o cara dos seus sonhos, mas porque eu era um cara!

_ Lily você é.. les.. les... você é?

Ela me olhou confusa. E então sorriu. Droga, ela é. O que eu teria que fazer? Se bem que, conquistar um lésbica deve valer muitos pontos. Sim, eu poderia tentar, e um dia seriamos felizes e eu diria "não foi bom você ter dado uma chance aos homens, querida?" Então Lily sorrira e diria "As homens não, docinho, só a você". E teríamos um menino chamado Harry e uma garota chamada Lucile. Sim, uma boa vida sem dúvida...

_ Remus? Você... ei? Você está bem? - eu afirmei com a cabeça, montando um novo plano para fazer Lily se apaixonar. - Lésbica? Não. Claro que não. - ela sorriu. Droga, eu já tinha um bom plano em mente. - É que eu ... - ela se aproximou como se fosse contar um segredo. - Não gosto de fazer nada que não venha a me trazer benefícios.

E essa, não estava na lista de coisas que eu esperava ouvir nessa noite.

_ Então... Você não vai se apaixonar? Nunca? Digo. Amar tem... seus.. Benefícios. Certo?

Ela deu os ombros.

_ Acho que não. Eu não acredito realmente nesse tipo de coisa, além do mais, eu não me importo, sinceramente. Eu sou um pouco egoísta, minha mãe e a minha irmã sempre dizem isso. Mas... quero fazer algo pelo mundo. Isso não faz sentido, faz? De qualquer forma, porque eu deveria gostar de alguém a ponto de esquecer de mim mesma? - ela riu. - Isso não faz sentido algum. "O mundo é um lugar duro Lily, não se pode acreditar no amor ou no felizes para sempre, esse tipo de coisa pode funcionar nos livros, mas a vida real é cruel, lide com isso". É o que minha mãe sempre diz. Ela é uma pessoa muito importante entre os trouxas.

Meu coração doeu um pouco em ouvir isso, e eu senti um nó na garganta, mas olhando para Lily, era como se ela realmente não acreditasse. E antes que eu pudesse raciocinar a respeito da ideia de que estava no corpo de Remus e não no meu, eu simplesmente fiz. Olhei nos olhos dela, envolvi sua cintura e... snack.

A beijei. Em parte porque, eu sempre quis fazer isso, e uma oportunidade dessas... Seria imperdoável não aproveitar. Em parte porque eu me senti um triste ao ouvir que alguém como Lily, alguém que sempre ajuda os mais fracos e ajuda a melhor amiga nos testes, sem ela saber, dizer que nunca vai se aproximar de ninguém, que nunca vai se apaixonar.

Nunca se sabe realmente o que vai acontecer. Você pode nunca se apaixonar verdadeiramente durante uma vida inteira. Mas recusar-se isto? Se negar a oportunidade de tentar...

Lily não era egoísta, pelo contrário, ela era uma das poucas pessoas realmente legais no mundo. Ela sempre ajudava os primeiranistas com as as lições, mesmo os sonserinos! Ela sempre visitava o Hagrid as sextas feiras e o ajuda com os animais. Lily não gosta de se gabar, mas era uma das pessoas mais inteligentes que eu conheci. Ela não gosta de injustiças, e era por isso que sempre brigava com os Marotos...

Ela era uma pessoa solitária...

Essa era uma parte da Lily que eu não conhecia, mas que quis, imediatamente, remediar.

**Capítulo 08 – Remus... **

.

.

.

"_... e então o lobo abriu sua bocarra e abocanhou Chapeuzinho Vermelho, engolindo-a de uma só vez." _

(Chapeuzinho Vermelho)

.

.

.

**Remus**

_ James está louco. - foi a primeira coisa que eu disse depois de ficar quase cinco horas amordaçado dentro de um armário.

_ Apaixonado. - Sirius disse como se isso fosse realmente uma desculpa válida.

Bufei, impaciente enquanto planeja uma maneira rápida e dolosa de me vingar de James. Imaginei que ele teria algum tipo de reação quando me ouvisse falar sobre o meu namoro com Lily, mas em nenhuma circunstância imaginei que ele fosse... bem, surtar.

Estávamos no quarto logo após o jantar, e eu escolhi esse horário de propósito, desde que é de conhecimento comum que James tem um melhor humor com a barriga cheia. Comprei alguns sapos de chocolate e duas garrafas de cerveja amanteigada. James entrou no quarto e me olhou curioso, era engraçado a foma como, mesmo sento mais alto que Sirius e mais forte do que eu, anda possua um ar tão infantil.

_ O que foi? Não estou de bom humor, aquele estranho do Snape estava rondando a Lily, de novo. Eu juro Aluado, eu vou entortar aquele narigudo ainda mais. Humpf, amigo da Lily, amigos são os meus botões! Ele é uma aproveitador barato. Como se eu não tivesse que assustar todos aqueles primeiranistas, ainda tenho que tratar com o Snape... ah, sinceramente.

Por um momento pensei em desisti, sim, eu poderia dizer outra hora, quando James não quisesse acabar com todos os garotos de Hogwarts.

_ Eu...

Ele riu.

_ Tímido? Não tema Aluado, com o Pontas aqui, não tem problema! - ele tentou dar um cascudo em mim, mas eu estava tão assustado que acabei desviando. - Ei cara, não vou te bater. Sou eu, James. O chato de sempre.

Riu mais uma vez, as vezes James sabia ser um maldito filhote abandonado.

_ Eu.. hum, talvez você queira sentar-se ou.. hum, ficar um pouco mais longe da janela... - ou de mim, completei mentalmente.

_ Sério Aluado, estou com sono. Você não pode ser mais breve?

Respirei fundo, talvez ele não se importasse se eu falasse muito rápido...

_ Estou namorando com a Lily. Só quero te lembrar que, sou o seu melhor amigo, e sofro de uma terrivel maldição. Ah, lembra aqueles cinco galeões que eu te emprestei? Considere-os quitados. Lembra aquela vez que te salvei em Poções? Quitado! - Finalmente tive coragem de olhar para James, ele estava numa especia de gargalhada maluca.

_ Ah Remus, você quase me pegou. Quase. KKK. Sério. Se fosse o Sirius eu saberia na hora, mas você... Deus, vocês são ótimos marotos!

Me afastei um pouco, ficando mais próximo da porta, sabe, por via das dúvidas.

_ Não é brincadeira. Lily me pediu em namoro.

Ele riu.

_ Certo. Certo. Não se esqueça que ela me pediu em casamento.

Suspirei cansado, não tinha graça.

_ James, estou falando sério. Lily e eu estamos namorando, sério. Espero que você compreenda que.. hum, corações não podem... hum, ser separados.

O rosto de James se fechou em uma carranca. Primeira ficando vermelho e depois fazendo caretas. Eu poderia imaginar várias coisa naquele momento, que ele me encantaria, que me pregasse a pior peça marota de todos os tempo, mas eu não estava preparado para o soco que ele me deu em seguida.

Só para então acorda aqui, amarrado em cordas velhas e trancado num armário velho, que por sorte não tinha nenhum bicho-papão, de samba canção e nenhuma dignidade.

_ Pense pelo lado positivo, - Sirius disse dando uma risadinha. - Um sonserino poderia ter te encontrado.

_ Sirius. Estou falando sério. James está louco.

Ele riu dando palmadinhas nas minhas costas.

_ James não está louco, ele está fingindo ser você com uma poção Polissuco. Ah, e beijando sua namorada, se é que isso serve de algum consolo.

Dei um soco amigável na cabeça do Sirius.

_ Não Almofadinhas, isso não serve de consolo. Idiota.

Duas Lufas-lufas passaram me olhando e dando risinhos afetados. Suspirei profundamente, e com a pouca dignidade que me restava voltei para o quarto. Não sabia se odiava James, ou se simplesmente iria tortura-lo durante o sono. Mas de uma coisa eu tinha certeza, vai ter volta.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Oi !

Obrigada pelos comentários, fico feliz em saber que estão lendo. Espero que não tenham se assutado com a Lily, rs. Ou com o James. Ou com o Remus, em fim, coloquei não só um, mas DOIS! capítulo, porque vou viajar e não sei quando vou postar de novo (não sei se vou levar o computador comigo). Espero que aproveitem! Beijos e obrigada!

**No próximo capitulo...**

"_**Então eu me pergunto, quais são as a minhas chances de conhecer um dos meu 2.5 garotos? Justo aqui, em Hogwarts?"**_


	8. Lily quer casar

**Capítulo 09 - Lily quer um casamento.**

.

.

.

_He's not like all them other boys _

_They're all so dumb and immature _

_(Not Fair - Lily Allen)_

.

.

.

**Lily**

Ele me beijou. Primeiro eu senti um enorme nojo, por ter a boca cheia de bactérias do Remus na minha. Mas quando eu tentei afasta-lo, ele se aproximou ainda mais de mim, me abraçando calmamente, e de alguma forma esquisita, tentando me confortar. Foi quando eu comecei a sentir.

Primeiro um arrepio por toda a minha coluna. _Bem_, pensei enquanto beijava,_ talvez eu pudesse fazer algumas experiências._ Depois meu peito começou a aquecer, meu pescoço arrepiar, e eu comecei, por mais maluco e sem sentido que isto possa parecer, a achar a boca dele... agradável, e tive vontade de retribuir. A maneira como ele passava os dedos entre os meus cabelos, a maneira como ele era calmo e compreensivo. Sendo diferente de tudo que eu imaginei, não ruim, não bom... Só mágico. Magia não estava nos meus planos.

E eu comecei a achar que, talvez, estivesse fazendo certo, talvez, eu fosse uma beijadora no fim das contas. Bem, isso foi o que eu pensei, até que ele começou a gemer.

_ Você está bem?

Perguntei assustada. Isso era bem a minha cara mesmo, estragar tudo o antes mesmo de começar.

Ele parou, me encarando, estático.

_ Hã?

_ Estava gemendo.

Ele pareceu ainda mais confuso.

_ O quê?

_ Você. Estava. Gemendo. Eu acho que pisei no seu pé, e talvez mordi sua boca. Realmente, me desculpe. Eu... isso foi muito bobo da minha parte, não se preocupe, eu nunca mais vou fazer isso. Nem com você, nem com nenhum garoto. Sinto muito. Isso foi um erro.

Ele gemeu de novo. Céus, qual era o meu problema?

_ Não. Não é isso. Foi bom. Foi realmente _muito_ bom... é que eu nunca tinha sentido nada desse jeito. Nada tão...

Eu puxei um caderninho da minha mochila. Se eu não era uma boa beijadora, então, que fosse fazer a única coisa no qual sou realmente boa. Uma cientista.

_ O que você sentiu?

_ O quê?

_ Antes.. que eu estragasse tudo. Como foi? Eu senti eletricidade, e meu coração disparou. Minha pele se arrepiou. - Parei e medi minha temperatura com as costas da mão. - Não estou com febre, mas me senti quente. Febril seria mais exato. Acho que vou vomitar.

Ele corou. Eu nunca tinha notado que o Remus tinha essa... aura. Ele era muito diferente do que eu pensei que seria, era quase como se ele fosse outra pessoa.

_ Tudo isso. Exceto pela parte do vomito.- ele disse incerto, me encarando com seus grande olhos castanhos.

Tinha algo nele que me lembrava um cachorro abandonado. Isso era estranho, eu geralmente não sou o tipo que gosta de cachorros.

_ Remus. Pode parecer um pouco assustador, mas eu gostaria que você avaliasse a possibilidade de um possível casamento. A longo prazo, claro.

Ele ficou branco como um papel. Talvez eu devesse ser mais delicada. Mas ser delicada, não era realmente uma das minhas características.

Na verdade, eu desconfiava seriamente de ter um distúrbio de personalidade. Nota mental: procurar um psicologo durante as férias.

_ O quê?

Suspirei. Isso seria uma longa, longa história.

_ Acontece que atualmente temos quase 4 bilhões de pessoas no mundo. 3.69 para ser mais exata. Se eu for descontar todas as garotas, mais da metade, e todos os gays, quase metade dessa metade que resta, e então eu descontaria os jovens de mais, e os velhos de mais. Os casados, os comprometidos, os professores, os que já se apaixonaram e os que morreram tragicamente... O que me restaria apenas... - eu fiz um pequeno calculo mental. - Cerca de cinco garotos compatíveis comigo. Então, não é legal? Termos essa toda química?

Ele me olhou confuso.

_ Faça os cálculos. Vamos supor que destes cinco garotos apenas metade realmente goste de mim, então teríamos uma média de 2,5 garotos. E como não podemos cortar garotos ao meio – ri sozinha. - Eu prefiro arredondar para três e supor que um desses três, mesmo que um não gostando completamente de mim, aceite se casar comigo e ter uma vida feliz e equilibrada. Então eu me pergunto, quais são as a minhas chances de conhecer um dos meu 2.5 garotos? Justo aqui, em Hogwarts?

Ele me pareceu chocado. Será que ainda estava pensado sobre o meu desastroso beijo? Será que ele estaria disposto a mais um pouco de treino. Eu posso não ser boa no começo, mas podem apostar que eu era uma aprendiz talentosa.

[Obs: Hoje a população no mundo chega perto dos sete bilhões, mas segundo as minhas pesquisas, em 1970 (que é mais ou menos a época dos marotos ~ entre 70 e 77), eram só 3.6 bilhões.]

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Oi Gente, desculpe a demora. Finalmente cheguei, e fui longo postar :)

Lely: Que bom! Não se preocupe, eu sei como vc se sente, eu totalmente surto comentando nas fics dos outros!

Lady Miss Nothing: Rs. Agora só falta o Remus pensar numa vingancinha bem cruel!

Las: Obrigada!

A todos (as) os (as) que estão acompanhando a fic, o meu muito obrigado, é sempre bom contar com vcs por aqui. Beijos. Volto em breve!

**E... No próx. Capítulo:**

"**E o James?"**

**Ela riu. Ela. Riu.**

"**Não o James não."**


	9. Plano não tão brilhante

**Capítulo 10 - Plano não tão brilhante**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_If I was your boyfriend, never let you go  
Keep you on my arm girl, you'd never be alone  
I can be a gentleman, anything you want  
If I was your boyfriend,  
I'd never let you go, I'd never let you go  
(Boyfriend – Justin Bieber)_  
.

.

.

[_Antes de mais nada, gente!, sem preconceito com a música do menino, é bonitinha, ele está crescendo e sendo mais responsável que muita estrela de Hollywood_]

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**James**.

Primeiro a euforia. Beijar Lily Evans excedeu minhas expectativas.

Depois a culpa. Eu a enganei, e isso não foi certo. Talvez ela me odiasse para sempre quando descobrisse, porque eu li romances o suficiente para saber que as garotas sempre descobrem os segredo. Não que eu lesse romances de qualquer maneira. Não que eu fosse menos homem no caso de lê-los. É uma atividade completamente normal e saudável. Muito macho.

_ O que acha Remus? Vai aceitar agora, ou prefere refletir um pouco? - ela me pegou distraído e eu voltei meus olhos para sua estonteante beleza. - Estava pensando em talvez fazer mais alguns testes de compatibilidade. Eu acredito que possa encontrar um outro pretendente, acredite ou não, em Hogwarts!

_ Sério? Quem é? - perguntei com um pequena esperança, talvez...

_ Sirius Black.

_ O quê! Não o Sirius! - disse tentando expressar meu choque e contrariedade com o máximo de caretas possíveis.

_ Sirius Black. Apesar dele ser um pouco babaca, ele é compatível comigo, e é o aluno mais inteligente da escola, solteiro. A família seria um problema, mas então, quem sou eu para falar sobre famílias complicadas?

Suspirei. Pense James, pense... espere a Lily tem uma "família complicada"? Armazenei isto em minha memória, agora eu tinha um tópico mais urgente em pauta.

_ E o James?

Ela riu. Ela. Riu.

_ Não o James não.

Cocei a cabeça, "James não"? Como assim, "James não"?

_ Porquê? - tentei não parecer muito contrariado.

Ela me olhou séria, um pouco triste e melancólica.

_ Porque James Potter me odeia desde que eu entrei em Hogwarts. E sua vida tem como único propósito fazer da minha um inferno. Acredite, eu já tenho problemas o suficiente para adicionar um Potter a eles.

Respirei fundo, com um estranho nó formado em minha garganta. Eu não odiava Lily. Eu não odiava. Mas fiquei pensando, o que de tão terrível eu teria feito para ela pensar uma coisa dessa? Sim, antes eu.. pintava o cabelo dela. Escondia os sapatos. E as vezes colocava taxinha na cadeira. Mas como todos sabem, essa é a única forma aceitável de um garoto expressar amor por uma garota na antes de entrar na puberdade. Por acaso Lily não lia ao romances?

Suspirei, algo deveria ser feito. Sabia que iria me arrepender pelo resto da vida, mas algumas decisões tem que ser tomadas, e eu precisava descobrir a verdade. Descobrir se eu e Lily estávamos destinados ao "felizes para sempre".

_ Vamos... ficar assim mesmo. Sem beijar outros garotos, certo? Estamos bem.. não estamos?

Ela sorriu, linda, estranha, inocente.

_ Sabe. - ela corou. - Eu não imaginei que beijar fosse realmente valer a pena. Então, eu não sou uma beijadora, como você já deve ter percebido, mas se você puder, e quiser, pode me ensinar algumas coisas.

_ Que tipo de coisas?

Ela sorriu, sexy demais para minha saúde. Deve confessar, meu amor por Lily não era puramente platônico. Ele me atraia como nenhuma outra garota poderia atrair, ele me fazia sonha coisas que me deixariam com vergonha, mais tarde.

_ Coisas de namorados.

Sorri para mim mesmo, fiz uma ridicula dancinha mental, Remus ficaria amarrado dentro do armário um pouquinho mais. Pelo menos enquanto eu estivesse investigando o "meu" aparente ódio por Lily. E enquanto isso.. que tipo de maroto seria eu, se não mantivesse Lily, como uma namorada fiel e feliz?

Voltei ao dormitório feliz como não me sentia a muito tempo. Eu tinha um plano, não vou dizer que era um bom plano, mas de qualquer forma era um plano. E no fim do dia, a vida poderia ser boa, mesmo estando no corpo de Remus Lupin.

**XxXxXxX**

Oi

Primeirissimo, obrigado pelos comentários, fico feliz em saber :)

Lady: posso ver o seu ponto. De qualquer maneira, pelas minhas contas, tem muito menos garotos solteiros (que querem namorar) do que antes, quando a pop era só de 4 bi.

Gabi: Oi, obrigada e não se preocupe, as vezes palavrões as vezes são a melhor forma de se expressar.

**XxXx**

Próximo capítulo:

"_Você estava pensando no seu amor."_

"_Eu não estava."_

" _Estava sim. Tenho visto você e Remus se agarrando por todo lado. Confessa Lily, você está apaixonadinha."_

" _Eu não estava pensando no Remus. Ops!"_


	10. Lily se importa

**Lily se importa!**

.

.

.

"_Aonde fica a saída?_, Perguntou Alice ao gato que ria.

_Depende_, respondeu o gato.

_De quê?_, replicou Alice.

_Depende de para onde você quer ir..._"

(Alice no País das Maravilhas)

.

.

.

**Lily**

Devo confessar que beijar Remus ia muito além das minhas expectativas. Era como se ele tivesse muita experiência, o que pelas minhas pesquisas, não tem. Mas algo estava saindo do controle, tudo o que eu queria fazer era "_dar uns amassos_" com ele, em todos os lugares. E quando eu digo todos os lugares, eu digo todos os lugares. Na biblioteca, na sala de aula, nos corredores e até mesmo na ala hospitalar. Ele era como uma doença rara que rapidamente se espalhou pela minha corrente sanguínea e infectou cada uma das minhas pobres a indefessas hemácias ruivas. Mas havia um pequeno problema no nosso relacionamento.

James. Desde que eu e Remus começamos a namorar, ele está desaparecido. Não vai as aulas, não vai aos treinos e nem mesmo prega peças. É como se ele estivesse deprimido demais para qualquer coisa. Não que eu, particularmente, me importe com, _he-he_, James Potter, mas é estranho que ele tenha simplesmente... desaparecido.

_ Ei, terra para Lily, Alice falando...

Olhei para cima, Alice estava mordendo a boca e me espiando por cima de seu manual prático de poções, que diga-se de passagem é um livro muito amador para alguém que quer ser Auror, e sobre isso só tenho uma coisa a dizer: ela deveria estudar mais. Mas, com Frank em todo e cada fio de cabelo dela, deve ser muito difícil pensar em qualquer coisa...

_ Lily, você me ignorou, mais uma vez, para _viajar na maionese_?

_ Oh Alice, não fale de maneira tão simplória, parece que não teve educação.

Alice franziu o cenho.

_ Você é tão esnobe. - ela revirou os olhos. - De qualquer maneira, acho que você está desviando da minha pergunta.

Suspirei, Alice poderia ser minha amiga, mas era se parecia a uma daquelas chatas e insistentes operadoras de telemarketing.

_ Eu não posso desviar de algo que não existe.

Ela abaixou o livro um tanto quanto nervosa. Abriu a boca uma ou duas vezes, então colocou um sorriso do gato de Alice*, um tanto quanto assustador, diga-se de passagem.

_ Você estava pensando no seu amor? - sorriu. - Você está!

Fiquei rapidamente vermelha, porque diabos ela pensa que eu estava pensando em James?

_ Eu não estava. - retruquei, não tão rápida quanto gostaria.

_ Estava sim. Tenho visto você e Remus se agarrando por todo lado. Confesse Lily, você está apaixonadinha. Lily e Remus, sentada em uma árvore, se B-E-I-J-A-N-D-O!

Sorri.

_ Eu não estava pensando no Remus. - _Ops!_

Alice bateu com força na mesa, levantando-se de supetão.

_ Eu sabia! Você está pensando em outro garoto? Posso ver perfeitamente a história, _ermitã dos livros descobre os prazeres da vida e desiste dos estudos_. Agora o quê? Você vai virar uma.. devoradora de homens!? Meu Deus Lily. Sua vida é _tão_ legal!

Eu a olhei incrédula e um pouco triste. Minha vida não era nada legal. Exceto é claro, que eu estuda na melhor escola do mundo. Okay, talvez minha vida fosse um pouquinho legal, afinal, quantas pessoas podem dizer que tem reuniões com Dumbledore toda semana...

_ Lily, você está divagando... - ela murchou, voltando a sentar-se.

_Acho que você está tomando muito café. Talvez se estudasse mais e falasse menos, suas notas seriam melhores.

Ela fez uma espécie de "bico" infantil.

_ Eu só tomei.. uma... ou três..

Ergui o cenho em descrença.

_ Xícaras?

_ Copos! Okay Lily, copos! Eu gosto de café. É saudável, é chic e eu amo.

Suspirei. As vezes eu só queria que ela fosse uma garota mais... contida.

_ Alice. Sabe que não pode tomar todo esse café, vou ter que chamar o Frank? Sério? O Frank? Você realmente quer isso?

Ela deu os ombros.

_ Pode chamar. - Olhei-a descrente. - Nós terminamos.

De repente, acho que o mundo saiu alguns graus de seu eixo, porque existem coisas possíveis e coisas impossíveis, e Alice terminar com Frank é uma delas. Uma das impossíveis.

**xxxxxxXXXxxxxxxx**

(NA: *****Cheshire cat, o gato de Alice no país das maravilhas)

Oi lindas, lindas!

Bem, capítulo curto, sem muita coisa.. a não ser que, você conte o fato de que _**LILY SE IMPORTA**_ com James.

rsrs, [**empolguei**]

Obrigado aos comentários, sempre feliz em saber o que vcs estão achando :)

_Ps: vejam o extra, é algo que eu faço pra não desviar da personalidade de cada personagem, espero que gostem!_

_Lady_: Uma coisa está certa, James vai ter problemas em... não ser James. *mistério!*

_Gabi_: Sei como é, eu inicio um bilhão de coisas, mas na verdade, tento me manter no chão, para não desistir no caminho, rs. Bem, eu não sei quantos capitulos, eu tenho mais... dois capítulo semi-prontos, mas eu ainda tenho que desenvolver algumas [várias!] coisas sobre os personagens. Então, acho que vamos ter um bocado pela frente... :)

_Tiff:_ que bom, continue acompanhando e não perca o próximo! Bjs

**No próximo capítulo...**

"_Lily, você tem que parar de culpar o James por tudo. Ele não tem culpa sobre todas as desgraças do mundo._

_ - Ela também riu. -_

_Bem, não de todas, mas da maioria._"

**Extra:**

Personagem: Sirius

É um brincalhão nato, entretanto, esse perfil de sua personalidade só serve para esconder o jovem temeroso e triste. Fugiu de casa a pouco tempo e vive com os Potters, aonde pela primeira vez recebeu um pouco de carinho, não gosta de falar sobre a mãe nem sobre o irmão. James é o único quem ele realmente considera. Só quer uma coisa da vida, não ser um Black.


	11. Sexto sentido

**Capítulo 12 - Sexto sentido**

.

.

.

"_Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead"_  
(Someone Like You - Adele)

.

.

.

**Alice**

_ Oh Alice, eu sinto muito.

Dei os ombros.

_ Nós não estamos falando mais o nome dele.

Lily me olhou desconfiada.

_ Certo, você quer falar sobre isso?

Eu realmente quis morde-la. As vezes, Lily é uma dessas coisinhas fofas que não se encontram em qualquer lugar, muito e inteligente, e de certa forma, meio inocente.

_ Não quero falar sobre esse assunto. De qualquer maneira, você não gostaria de ouvir. - ela concordou, mas sua expressão dizia "falaremos disso mais tarde.". Eu realmente não me importaria em falar sobre isso, depois.

_ Certo, vamos falar sobre esse cheiro podre no ar.

Levantei a cabeça e cheirei em volta. Discretamente conferi minhas axilas e então testei o meu bafo. Sério, era só o que me faltava, ser a _dispensada fedorenta_.

_ Não sou eu. Juro.

Lily fez uma careta engraçada, cansada e frustrada.

_ Eu digo armação. Marotos.

_ Armação? - ri. Lily podia ser paranóica quando se tratava dos marotos.

_ O Potter. - ela suspirou. - Ele está aprontando alguma coisa e eu posso sentir em minhas entranhas... Sabe Alice, uma coisa é matar uma ou duas aulas. Eu entendo, sou uma monitora muito compreensiva. - Eu poderia facilmente associa-la a um cena de um filme trouxa em que um mafioso planejava matar os comparsas enquanto coçava as costas de um sinistro gatinho -_Blá, blá, blá_ ... Outra coisa é sumir por quase uma semana!

Me perdi um pouco e tentei me focar na conversa.

_ Eu vi o James no corredor mais cedo, talvez estivesse doente, algo do tipo. Ele e o Black vadiando, como sempre. Acho que você é um pouco obsessiva quando se trata de James. Seu sexto sentido deve ter sido desviado por toda essa sua.. cabeça cientifica. - suspirei, Lily precisava de um pouco de.. adolescência em sua cabeça, mas eu não esperava que a paranóia seria a representante. - Sabe de uma coisa Lily, você tem um namorado agora. Você pode _beijá-lo_ em vez de sonhar com o James.

Foi uma piada, mas as bochechas coradas de Lily não podiam esconder, ela sonhava com James! Eu sabia! Sabia! Sabia!

É como dizem _baby_, do amor para o ódio é um pulo!

_ Eu não sonho com o Potter. - disse ela como se uma grande e grotesca mentira escorresse entre seus dentes.

_ Claro. - disse fingindo uma de compreensível. - Agora vamos falar sobre sua infância difícil. - sorri no final.

Ela fez uma careta estranha, e de repente, eu notei que havia tocado no assunto delicado chamado " _família da Lily_".Eu não sabia o por quê, talvez ela me fale um dia, talvez eu nunca venha a saber, mas havia algo entre Lily e sua família que sempre lhe trazia um olhar triste ao rosto.

_ Quer saber. - Lily disse de supetão.- Eu tenho que estudar. E, não pense que eu me esqueci do assunto Frank. - fiz uma careta quando ela pronunciou o nome proibido. - Passar bem.

Ela se levantou de forma dramática e teatral, como tudo o que ela fazia na vida. Passar bem... Ora bolas, quem fala "passar bem" hoje em dia? Aonde ela aprendeu isso? Com a minha avó?

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Oi.. eu acabei de escrever um capitulo surpreendente sobre Lily, Remus (James) e James (Remus). E um revelador capítulo sobre Alice e Lily. Eu tinha que postar um para vcs, pra adiantar um pouco a história! * e faze-los ansiosos por mais!*

Obrigada Sakiy!

Ps: vc acabou de adivinha um ponto da fic, mas vou deixar você imaginando qual, (kkkk), continue amando a fic, coisas estão por vir!

*****e_u surtando, realmente empolgada com o andar da fic_*

E obrigada aos futuros comentários (_Sou otimista!_) já que eu nem deu tempo para vocês lerem o anterior! Rsrsrs

**No próximo capítulo...**

"Rem? - Olhei para ela, em seus olhos... olhos confiantes. - Eu gosto de você."

**Extra:**

**Personagem James Potter**

É um jovem tranqüilo e inseguro, seus pais são velhos e amorosos (e ricos!), o que garante a James uma imaginação fértil e um bocado de romance em seu caráter. James sempre gostou de Lily, mas por causa do velho ditado "garotos odeiam garotas" acabou se afastando dela. Anos depois, ainda sem se esquecer de Lily, tenta conquistá-la através de gracejos e charmes. O que não funciona muito bem.

_Ps: Eu ia colocar o do Remus, mas é tão revelador que eu tive que deixar para mais tarde. _**Oo**


	12. Sapos de Chocolate

**Capítulo 13 - Sapos de Chocolate**

.

.

.

"_I've been awake for a while now_

_You've got me feelin' like a child now_

_Cause every time I see your bubbly face_

_I get the tingles in a silly place"_

(Bubbly – Colbie Caillant)

.

.

.

**James**

Eu estava me sentindo um pouco culpado por obrigar Remus a tomar aquela poção polissuco, por fazer meus testes (okay, talvez menos culpado nessa parte, afinal, eu preciso melhorar minhas notas em História da Magia) e finalmente, por ter que fingir ser algo que não é. Mas quando vi Lily concentrada em um livro, como uma macaquinha empoleirada na cadeira. Eu não pude ficar mais feliz, porque ela levantou a cabeça e sorriu para mim, ignorando completamente o grupo de fãs que iam a biblioteca torcer para que sua saia subisse um pouco mais.

_ Liiilyyy. - eu sempre era um pouco bobo perto dela.

Ela sorriu. Tinha olhos brilhantes e bochechas coradas. Deveria haver um limite sobre o quão linda e fofa uma garota pode ser.

_ Remmm. - ela disse feliz.

Murchei. Por um pequeno momento havia me esquecido da minha grande mentira, por um momento eu realmente acreditei que a garota dos meus sonhos gostava de mim, James, e não _dele_.

Mas então Lily me beijou, e eu pude ouvir um suspiro coletivo. Sim perdedores, lidem com isso, Lily é a minha namorada. Eh.

Sorri, e em seguida, me ergui e olhei bravo para dois sonserinos e uma lufa-lufa que ainda não tinham desistido de ver por baixo da saia da Lily.

_ Vocês não tem mais nada o que fazer? Vamos lá, circulando pirralhada. A garota tem um namorado.

Lily sorriu vendo os rapazes e a menina saírem cabisbaixos.

_ Definitivamente, ter um namorado tem suas vantagens. - deu-me um selinho.

Sentei-me ao seu lado.

_ O que minha brilhante namorada está planejando?

Ela suspirou, desarmando-se como eu nunca tinha visto antes de começarmos a namorar.

_ São mapas de Hogwarts. - eu passei um braço em volta dela e ela encostou a cabeça no meu peito. - Eu acho que James está armando alguma coisa.

Prendi o fôlego por alguns minutos. E depois ri amarelo.

_ Lily, você tem que parar de culpar o James por tudo. Ele não tem culpa sobre todas as desgraças do mundo.

Ela também riu.

_ Bem, não de todas, mas da maioria. - quis lhe dar um cascudo. Mas ela era a Lily, e eu simplesmente virava gelatina perto dela. - Eu sinto Rem! Eu sinto quando algo não vai bem. Eu tenho experiência, e todos os meus sentidos dizem a mesma coisa. James Potter está aprontando alguma coisa. Alguma coisa grande. Me falaram que ele estava agindo muito suspeito hoje.

Ri.

_ Não há nada de suspeito em andar pelo corredor Lily. - passei a mão nos cabelos dela. - O que você acha de sapos de chocolate? - ela desencostou do meu peito, me olhando nos olhos.

_ Hã? - sorriu, tinha um sorriso cristalino e agradável.

_ Sapos de chocolate, eu digo! Tem esses olhões estranhos e meio assustadores, mas são bem deliciosos. Sabe que sempre penso em você, quando penso em Sapos de chocolate.

Ela me bateu no meu peito. Era bom e amigável, coisa de namorada.

_ Eu por acaso tenho olhos esquisitos? Bem, pelo menos eu não tenho esse nariz torto. - eu ri. - Eu não tenho...

Eu ia dizer que não tinha nariz torto. James Potter não tem um nariz torto. É um nariz bem bonito. por sinal. Mas Remus... Remus tinha um nariz meio torto, e naquele momento eu daria tudo para que esse nariz fosse meu.

_ Ficou sério de repente.

_ Estava pensando que você é boa demais para ser verdade.

Ela levantou a cabeça e me deu um beijo casto, carinhoso.

_ Eu fico feliz por Alice ter me convencido a arrumar um namorado. Eu me sinto diferente quando estou com você. Como... se as coisas fossem mais fáceis.

Sorri, era amargo e bom.

_ Deve ser pelos meus belos olhos.

Lily apertou minha mão com força.

_ É mais... Eu sei que pode ser meio idiota, e que nós mal temos uma semana de namoro. Mas quando eu estou como você é como... é como se eu fosse eu. Você me entende? É fácil conversar com você sobre estrelas e também sobe sapos de chocolate. - riu. - Eu não sou Lily a monitora-estraga-prazeres. Ou... - ela corou – Eu sei que alguns garotos me chamam de... Lily-peituda - ela escondeu o rosto em meu peito e eu quis bater em um idiota ou dois. - Rem, quando eu estou com você eu sou só Lily Evans.. Assim como você é só Remus Lupin. E isso é fantástico!

Eu queria poder arrancar a minha culpa e jogá-la no lago. Mas eu não podia. Eu queria ser Remus Lupin para sempre. Mas eu sabia que cedo ou tarde ela descobriria. Não era algo que pudesse adiar por muito mais tempo.

_ Rem? - Olhei para ela, em seus olhos, olhos confiantes. - Eu gosto de você.

Coloquei minha mão em seu rosto, segurando-a carinhosamente.

_ Eu também. - então a beijei, e por mais aquele momento, eu me esqueci de tudo. E a verdade ficou mais uma vez escondida no escuro, entre todas as outras mentiras.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

Momento "_Owwww, pobre James_!"

Pronto, recuperei.

Agora, aos agradecimentos

Lalais (Lais): Obrigada :) Ele soube mesmo, agora é saber como vai sair disso!

Sakiy: Ah, que ótimo! espero que goste desse tbm. Hum.. sobre o spoiler, só oq ue tenho a dizer é que ele está ligeiramente escondido nesse capítulo! E quando a Alice e o Frank.. bem, é a Alice, ela vai dar um jeito nisso.

Gabi: Remo é... sério, eu não vou dizer *autora má*. Mas já ta chegando... E.. Alice e Frank vao ser muito importante para a Lily. (Ps: Amo o Draco 2! Lindo Loiro Divo Sonserinos ~abafa!)

Tiff: Kkk, logo logo as coisas vão ficar mais dinâmica, para dizer o mínimo! Só criando um clima fofo para então...

Okay, já falei demais, obrigado por tudo e não se esqueçam de acompanhar. Beijos!

**No próximo capítulo:**

**_A_**_briu os olhos assutada. Não tinha mais sete anos. Tinha quinze, quase dezesseis. Ainda estava sozinha... exceto que, agora tinha Alice... e Remus... não estava mais tão só..._

_**Extras:**_

**_Personagem __Frank (Lufa-Lufa): _**

_Garoto esperto, sempre na dele. Só tem uma coisa com que Frank se preocupa, além de tirar boas notas: Namorar Alice! Beijar Alice! Mimar Alice! Fazer o mundo girar entorno de Alice. Ainda que a garota seja um furacão de ideias e palavras, ele se sente feliz pelo simples fato de estar ao seu lado._


	13. Little Lily

**Pequena Lily**

.

.

.

"_All your hero's are your records, _

_you play 'em loud but i don't mind the noise._

_Why ya hiding? why you staying? _

_Maybe you don't think you have a choice."_

(Isabella – Dia Frampton)

.

.

.

**Lily**

A mulher era muito bonita e elegante. Possuía dóceis olhos verde e um cabelo acobreado. Em outra pessoa poderia parecer vulgar. Mas nela chegava a ser clássico. Tailleur de bom corte na cor caramelo, e diamantes nas orelhas. Uma aliança descansava em sua mão esquerda. Solitária.

_ Fique ai. - a mulher disse sem um sorriso. - Quieta. Não converse com ninguém. E por favor, não me envergonhe.

A garotinha balançou a cabeça rapidamente, porque não havia nada mais no mundo que gostaria do que agradar a mulher.

_ Sim mamãe.

A mulher revirou os olhos.

_ Já disse para não me chamar de mamãe, quantos anos tem? três? chame-me de mãe, ou de senadora Evans.

A garotinha engoliu o choro e sentou-se graciosamente no sofá arrumando seu vestido de babados com com cuidado, com medo de amassar. Não tinha mais três anos, já tinha quase sete. Mas isso parecia não fazer muita diferença, era burra e desengonçada. Ficou lá por horas, as pessoas não prestavam muito atenção nela a não ser por eventuais "oh, não é a filha da senadora? Sim, não se parece ao pai."

Era uma festa de adultos para adultos. Estava cansada e com fome, mas não se atreveria a sair dali por ouro nenhum do mundo. Talvez se ficasse muito calada e encolhida ninguém a notasse, talvez se quisesse o suficiente poderia ficar invisível, justo como nas histórias que lia escondida. Talvez fosse morar junto a Peter Pan e os Meninos Perdidos. Talvez abrisse os olhos e estaria com papai e Paty... Tantos "talvez"...

Sentiu falta de Pety. Aonde ela estava? Era tão injusto que Pety poderia morar com papai enquanto ela tinha que ficar sozinha... Porque Pety havia feito isso com ela? Não era boazinha o suficiente?

Certo que as vezes ela fazia aquelas coisas estranhas. As vezes as coisas flutuavam perto dela, e uma vez ela jurou que havia saindo voando do escorregador... Só esperava que a mãe nunca descobrisse. Se Pety que era sua irmãnzona havia desistido dela quando descobriuu, imagina se a mãe soubesse... Oh não, a mãe não poderia saber, nunca...

Abriu os olhos assutada. Havia chorado sem perceber. Não tinha mais sete anos. Não poderia mais se sentir abalada por esse tipo de coisa. Se havia uma coisa que Lily havia aprendido era que o amor não era uma coisa boa. Tinha quinze, quase dezesseis. Ainda estava sozinha... exceto que, agora tinha Alice... e Remus... seus melhores amigos, pessoas nas quais podia confiar, não estava mais tão só. Talvez a amizade não fosse tão ruim quanto o amor, talvez... pudesse dar certo.

Mas então, esse era só mais um "talvez" na sua vida.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Oi :)

Ohhh, tadinha da Lily, sério, fiquei em lágrimas ouvindo essa música (_Isabella_) e escrevendo esse capítulo. Em fim, vamos aos agradecimentos (nos quais eu sempre falo demais):

Sakiy: Lupin, ajudando... há, sei não. O Remo por aqui não é exatamente um amor de pessoa, não o tempo todo, pelo menos.

Gabi: rs, amo a colbie. Quem não ama!? Quanto ao Remo... Caramba, ele vai ser um problema, porque eu estou tentando fazer ele diferente do que eu geralmente vejo nas fics, em fim, só vendo, digo, lendo

Lady: Obrigada :) Antes eu gostava de capítulo longos, agora não tenho mais paciência para eles, fico até com medo de escrever um grande e ficar enrolando. Acho que é a idade, rs. Eu amo o Frank, e não vejo a hora dele aparecer, mesmo que ele seja um idiota sobre o termino com a Alice.

_(PS: Seu nick tem alguma coisa com o The Pretty Reckless __!? Em fim, eu tinha que perguntar. Oo)_

**No próximo episódio:**

"_Ou você conta, ou conto eu."_

"_Levantei e sai batendo a porta, em nenhum momento encarei James. Tive medo do que poderia ver."_

**Extra:**

**Persongem Remus Lupim**

Apesar de todos os problemas Remus consegue levar um vida feliz ao lado dos marotos. Seu pais são bruxos pobres, mas amorosos, e o aceitam como é. Mas Remus não é de expressar sentimentos, e quando ele começa... bem, é difícil de parar, é quando surge sua personalidade alternativa, sempre que se sente acuado ou está sobre pressão, sua personalidade lupina, marota, um pouco vingativa, e principalmente, galanteadora!


	14. Sirius Star

**Capítulo 15: Sírius Star**

.

.

.

"_Era uma chance de fazer novos amigos, ou chatear todo um novo grupo de pessoas; comigo, isso poderia acontecer de qualquer maneira. Eu não fazia de propósito, mas eu tinha uma tendência a apertar as pessoas da maneira errada."_

_(Anita Blake em Skin Trade)_

.

.

.

**Sírius**

Nunca fui do tipo que se importa, não com a maioria das coisa, pelo menos. Eu me importava com o meu cabelo, você se importaria se ele fosse tão macio e brilhante quanto o meu; eu me importo com as minhas notas, mesmo que secretamente, desde que eu não posso esperar que a minha família vá me sustentar depois de Hogwarts, então nada mais certo do que garantir o meu futuro. E então, as pessoas podem pensar, ''_wow, um cara egoísta esse tal de Sírius Black_,_ ele não se importa com nada além dele mesmo''_. Talvez essas pessoas estejam certas, talvez eu seja um bastardo egoísta e um filho da puta. Mas havia uma única coisa com a qual eu me importava além de mim mesmo, muito mais, eu me importava com os meus amigos, eu me importava sobre os marotos.

E tudo estava piscando diante dos meus olhos em vermelho, enquanto eu via dois dos meus melhores amigos se destruírem mutuamente. Enquanto eu via meu amigo das brincadeiras, se iludir em um relacionamento sem futuro, baseado em uma mentia.

Enquanto eu via meu amigo sábio e de bons conselhos se transformar em uma versão mais mesquinha do que eu. Sirius Black pode não saber muito sobre a vida, mas ele tem uma ideia do que estava acontecendo, essa história estava indo longe demais.

E sim, eu falo sobre mim mesmo na terceira pessoa, me processe.

_ Você tem que contar. - falei saindo de meus devaneios e atirando um travesseiro no teto e o olhando cair em cima do meu rosto.

James, no corpo de Remus, suspirou cansado.

_ Eu sei. Eu sei! Acha que eu sou algum tipo de idiota? Acha que toda vez que ela me chama de ''_Remmm_'' eu não quero contar? Eu quero Sirius, acredite em mim.

Olhei para Remus, no corpo de James, do outro lado do quarto. Havia um tipo de acordo não falado, Remus era James e James era Remus, mas nenhum deles falava nada sobre isso. Estranho, eu sei.

_ E o que você vai fazer? Vai continuar mentindo? Você já tem... o quê? Um mês de namoro? Dois?

James abaixou a cabeça.

_ Um mês e três semanas, amanhã. - ele se jogou na cama ao meu lado, sem coragem de me encarar. - Olha... eu só tô esperando o momento certo. Mas ele nunca aparece. Cada vez ela confia mais em mim, e quando estamos juntos... é como se não fosse errado.

Remus escolheu esse momento para se pronunciar, parecia um garoto totalmente diferente, além do fato de estar na foma de James, obviamente. Tinha um certo ar de rebeldia que mesmo em James não ficava tão acentuado, seus cabelos arrepiados e um olhar marginal e provocativo, isso era de certa forma assustador.

_ Isso é fodidamente errado. E você é um panaca. Fim de história.

Ele saiu a passos largos e bateu a porta. Wow, o velho Remus nunca bateria a porta. Nunca.

_ Ele vai estragar tudo. - disse chutando James na cama, sem realmente olha-lo. - Ele está terrível! Matando aulas e saindo com garotas e pregando peças... Isso não contará ao seu favor mais tarde. Lily está quase criando uma aversão ao nome James Potter. Eu acho que ele fez uma petição semana passada.

_ Para quê?

_ Para que James Potter seja obrigado a freqüentar aulas de bom comportamento.

James sorriu.

_ Agora ela começa a soluçar, toda vez que James se aproxima. É tipo uma super alergia.

O encarei incrédulo. Ele estava rindo? Será que ele tinha alguma noção da realidade?

_ Remus. Toda vez que Remus se aproxima. Você é James Potter. Você.

Aquilo me assustou. James sempre foi um garoto sensível e inexplicavelmente carente, tendendo um pouco a perder a razão em questões banais. Mas pela primeira vez, tive medo que isso realmente acontecesse. Por sorte, eu era eu, e soube imediatamente o que fazer.

_ Ou você conta, ou conto eu.

Levantei e sai sem bater a porta, era um cavalheiro, e alguém tinha que manter a razão, em nenhum momento encarei James. Tive medo do que poderia ver.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXx**

Olá Gatinhas :) demorei porque perdi o pen drive aonde escrevo as histórias, mas já foi encontrado, felizmente. Em fim, vocês não adoram o Sirius? Eu adoro! Se manifestem!

_Digo uma coisa, próximo capítulo bombástico. _*****___*****

**Sakiy: S**abe que eu não sei o fim, muita água vai rolar, mas se vale de alguma coisa, entre mortos e feridos, todos sobreviverão com um final feliz.**  
Miss Nothing**: Sabia! Rs, muito boa essa música mesmo, aliás, o CD inteiro!

_**PS**_: Não me perguntem sobre o título, eu não sei a resposta.

**No próximo capítulo:**

"_Pare... Aluado. Isso já foi longe demais."_

" _O que você sabe sobre ir longe demais Pontas?" _

_**Extra:**_

_**Personagem: Alice**_

Dois anos* mais velha que Lily e os marotos, é basicamente, apaixonada por Frank, seu namorado e melhor amigo. Ela é espevitada e alegre pelo simples prazer de ajudar. Cuida de Lily como se fosse uma irmã mais velha e vai fazer de tudo para arrumar "o par perfeito".

_No primeiro capítulo citei três, mas acho que então, não se adequaria uma Lily terceiranista para minhas idéias._


	15. Sendo Idiota

**Capítulo 16 – Sendo Idiota**

.

.

.

"_Eu sou aquele que fará você se perder, quebrar o coração e chorar.__  
__O canalha que vai fazer você odiar sua vida inteira.__  
__Sou aquele que faz com que você não consiga resistir. _

_É impossível esperar o inesperado.__  
__O canalha que você odiou a vida toda_."

(Huang Yida Lyrics - Chou Nan Ren "Jerk" )

.

.

.

**Remus**.

Estava jogando bolinhas de papel no cabelo da Lily, que estava sentada a minha frente junto com James. Ela não havia percebido ainda, mas ficaria furiosa quando percebesse.

_ Para. Quantos anos você tem? Não jogamos bolinhas de papel no cabelo das garotas, nós as beijamos.

Sorri. Plano secreto sendo criando na minha mente. Sirius olhou-me desconfiado, ele estava sério. Em toda essa história, ele parecia ser o mais afetado. E eu acho que sabia o porquê... Sirius não tinha uma família, nós éramos sua família. E nós estávamos desmoronando. Mas eu simplesmente não poderia parar, estava nesse ponto à beira de um precipício quando sua única opção é pular. Eu estava indo fazer a vida do casal perfeito um inferno. Eu tinha que faze-los perceber o quão errado isso era. Ou pelo menos, fazer James perceber que enquanto ele não fosse ele mesmo, tudo seria em vão.

Empurrei minha mesa e Sirius me olhou curioso.

_ Só olha. - Levantei fazendo barulho, no meio da aula de Feitiços.

Todos olharam para trás. Sorri ainda mais. Talvez houvesse alguma coisa no rosto do James, algo com os seus músculos, que facilitavam toda uma diversidade de sorrisos.

_ Senhor Potter, sente-se, por favor.

Olhei o professor Flitwick, sorri mais uma vez, podia sentir o sorriso de James em mim, o sorriso de alguém que está planejando algo grande, e provavelmente problemático. Seria divertido.

_ Desculpe professor, mas tenho coisas mais importantes á fazer.

Andei até Lily e puxei seu braço, enrolando-a em mim com segurança. James se retesou ao lado.

_ Pare... Aluado. Isso já foi longe demais. O quê você acha que está fazendo?

Olhei direto em seus olhos.

_ O que você sabe sobre ir longe demais Pontas?

Sem tirar os olhos dele, enrolei ainda mais forte pequena e curvilínea Lily em meus braços, ela estava soluçando, como sempre, então, beijei-a. E não foi um beijo inocente. Foi o melhor beijo da minha vida.

* * *

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

Okay, capítulo pequeno né (quase um parágrafo!), mas o final foi de morrer? Hah! Final de semestre na facul justifica a demora

Bem, o trecho da música que eu coloquei , é da abertura de um Tw-Dorama (tipo uma novela tailandesa (!?)) que eu assisti a uns dois anos atrás chamada "Devil Besides You". Quando você supera os olhos puxados, a língua, e toda a diferença cultural, você simplesmente AMA! Adoooro o vilão(que na verdade é o principal !? ). Tanto que mesmo depois de tanto tempo, quando eu vi o que o Remus ia fazer, eu sabia que música usar! Sério, é muito bom e engraçado (tem no youtube), vale a pena conferir.

**Sakyi**: kkk bem, acho que o Remus vai morrer depois de beijar a namorada do James desse jeito.  
Sério, Fremione? Eu já li muito shipper, mas nunca um fremione nem um Geormione (deu vontade, vou experimentar).

**GinnyBower**: rs, se o outro foi fofo, esse foi no mínimo estranho. Beijos.

Obrigada pelos comentários e continuem acompanhando!

**Próximo capítulo:**

__ Lily? Está chorando? De novo?_

__ Eu não estou chorando – ela falou chorando._

**Extra:**

Bem, eu ia colocar o Peter pra participar, dá uma de vilão... Mas sinceramente? Quem gosta do Peter? Sério, seria um desperdício de espaço. Então como extra eu vou dizer uma coisa curiosa (além da minha pessoa, uma morena brasileira, assistir novela de Taiwan).

O nome dessa fic era **TMAL** quando eu salvei, mas como por inferno nenhum nesse mundo eu descobriria o que era TMAL mais tarde, eu coloquei** Lovely complex **que é uma Mangá que a minha _Best_ adora (a história sobre um casal diferente, um menino muito baixo e uma menina muito alta), mas, nada haver com o mangá. Beijos!


	16. Príncipes Encantados

**Capítulo 17 – Príncipes Encantados **

.

.

.

_You use your heart as a weapon_

_And it hurts like heaven_

(Hurts like heaven - Coldplay)

.

.

.

**Alice**

Lily estava chorando no banheiro, o que não era exatamente uma novidade, porém desde que ela havia começado a namorar Remus, Lily era toda uma _miss sorriso_.

_ Lily? Está chorando? De novo? – suspirei sentando-me ao lado dela.

_ Eu não estou chorando – ela falou chorando.

_ Certo, certo, o que foi desta vez? - pergunte impaciente enquanto prendia seus longos cabelos ruivos longe de toda aquela meleca saindo de seu nariz.

_ Eu não quero falar sobre isso. - ela choramingou.

Balancei a cabeça. Entreguei-lhe um lenço. A gente aprende uma coisa ou outra quando convive tanto tempo com uma pessoa.

_ Vamos falar sobre isso. O que foi? O Remus foi um babaca com você? Eu posso bater nele. – ela me olhou irônica. – Okay, talvez eu possa pagar alguém para bater nele, ou então, podemos funda um clube só de garotas. Afinal, garotos, quem precisa deles?

Ela fungou e soltou uma risadinha esganiçada.

_ James me beijou.

_ Hã?

_ James me beijou. Levantou no meio da aula de feitiços e me beijou. Na frente do Rem.

UAU! As aulas dela eram sempre infinitamente mais divertidas do que as minhas. Droga.

_ Sério? E o que Remus fez? Não, espere! Como foi?

Dessa vez, Lily sorriu. Fofa. Eu realmente poderia ver o que os meninos viam nela, além da obvia aparência com as coelhinhas da playboy. Era a maneira como com um simples olhar ela conseguia que você fizesse quase tudo por ela.

_ Foi bom.

Olhei surpresa, achava que gostava de Remus, de verdade. Não que ela não tivesse uma queda pelo James antes, acredite, eu conheço a garota, mas eu nunca imaginei que o James sentisse algo por ela. Digo, ele claramente gosta de fazer da vida dela um inferno, e constantemente a humilha em público. Eu realmente não goste dele, não mesmo...

_ Você... gostou de beijar o Potter? Oh meu Deus! O que você vai fazer agora?

Ela balançou a cabeça rapidamente.

_ Eu não gostei, por isso foi bom. - sorriu. - Vou lhe contar um segredo, que eu tinha medo de contar. Eu gostava do James, eu acho... um pouquinho. Quando éramos calouros ele foi meu primeiro amigo em Hogwarts, a mãe dele ainda me manda sapos de chocolate no natal. E apesar de tudo, apesar de estar certa de que James nutre um ódio supremo de mim, eu sempre... senti uma espécie de carinho por ele. E sempre pensei que um dia ele voltaria a ser meu amigo. Eu até mesmo pensei... - ela corou. - Que eu pudesse... Eu até mesmo quis experimentar beijá-lo, uma vez ou outra.

_ Oh deus, você era apaixona...

_ Não diga isso, sabe que não acredito nesse tipo de coisa, mas eu quase poderia imaginar manter uma relação saudável e estável com ele. Algo como companheirismo... essas bobagens do tipo.

Dizer que eu estava surpresa seria um pleonasmo. Meu rosto era a mais pura expressão do incrédulo.

_ Você... gostava do James! Sua bruxinha mentirosa! Você gostava do James! Eu não acredito que acreditei em você com todo esse "blá, blá, blá o amor não existe".

_ Eu não... Você não entende. Eu nunca _gostei_ do James. Eu pensei que nutria um sentimento profundo de amizade por ele. Mas então, quando eu comecei a namorar o Remus, tudo mudou. Agora, o Remus é o meu amigo, meu melhor amigo. Mas eu sempre tive medo, que talvez, se eu beijasse James, eu talvez, pudesse... você sabe. Mas, quando James me beijou, tudo o que eu senti foi nojo... Sabe, era como se o James que eu imaginava e conhecia, não existisse. Foi muito estranho.

Encostei minha cabeça na pia. Lily nunca havia falando tanto sobre ela.

_ Você... está? Digo, apaixonada pelo Remus? Tem que dizer isso para ele.

Ela corou.

_Não estou.

Sorri.

_ Está sim. Como nos contos de fadas. E ele será seu príncipe encantado. Ohhh. Isso é tão fofo. Lily, o amor bateu a sua porta... ahhhh.

Ela ficou séria e infinitamente triste.

_ Eu gosto do Remus. Estou feliz e triste por não sentir nada por James, a não ser nojo. Mas eu não estou... _Apaixonada _por ninguém. O amor é uma invenção das pessoas tristes para justificar sua tristeza. Não existe "... e viveram felizes para sempre.". Existem pessoas que podem conviver em harmonia, em boa companhia, e pessoas solitárias que tentam justificar suas derrotas culpando outras pessoas. Não seja boba Alice. Sei que nunca lhe disse isso, mas saberia que um dia teria que dizer. Seja realista. Frank não é o seu príncipe. Não existe tal coisa como metade da laranja. É tudo sobre você no mundo enfrentando os problemas. Você nasce só, você morre só. Essa é a verdade. Se estivermos em boa companhia, é só mais agradável. Não se iluda. Digo isso, não por ser uma completa vadia. Mas por ser sua melhor amiga. - ela se aproximou, olhando fundo nos meus olhos. - Ninguém em nossa vida merece carregar nas costas a responsabilidade de completar o que nos falta.

Ela se levantou, não estava mais chorando. Mas eu estava. Ser amiga de Lily Evans era... Um desafio.

_ Você é Lily. - ela virou-se olhando nos meus olhos, fiquei feliz quando encarei seus olhos verdes que nunca poderiam mentir para mim, fiquei feliz e amarga sobre isso, ela estava mais triste do que eu jamais poderia estar. Ela não acreditava na única coisa que poderia ser real na vida. - Você é uma completa vadia.

Ela deus os ombro e saiu; como se estivesse satisfeita com sua própria mentira. Pobre Lily. Porque mesmo sendo tão má não posso deixa de ter pena dela?

Eu acho que sei, é porque tudo que ela me diz parece estar saindo da boca de uma pessoa se afogando em um lago frio. Agonia e desespero. Mas coisas boas acontecem mesmo quando sua vida é uma droga, e mais tarde talvez eu devesse agradecer a Lily. Tudo isso só me fez ver a verdade.

Existem príncipes encantados perfeitamente perfeitos em suas imperfeições. E eu meu se chamava Frank.

_Nem que eu tivesse que força-lo a perceber isso. Que tipo de idiota termina com a namorada por ser pobre? Sério. Como se eu não fosse rica por nós dois._

Suspirei.

Acho que essa foi o tipo de frase idiota que motivou Frank a terminar comigo.

Realmente não me importava se ele vinha de uma família falida. Não me importava com o seu passado. Ele era esforçado e tenho certeza que conseguiria conquistar o mundo por seus próprios braços. Então, bem, era melhor eu começar a reconquistá-lo enquanto pobre. Deus sabe que tipo de concorrência eu teria quando ele ficasse rico.

* * *

OMG, me desculpem pela demora, perdi o pen drive, de novo ¬¬, e esse capítulo ficou tão legal que eu não queria escrever hoje. Em fim, achei

Obrigado pelos comentários, respondo outro dia, tenho que almoçar

**No próximo capítulo:**

_ E por favor, não faça nada esquisito. Como uma criança normal.

**EXTRA:**

**Petúnia Evans:** Pety não é realmente uma pessoas ruim, ela é carente de afeto e facilmente influenciável, ela gosta da Lily, afinal ela é sua irmãzinha, mas ela não poder evitar ficar com medo de coisas novas. Ela é jovem e sofreu grande influência religiosa extremista. Mas no final, o que ela irá decidir? Seguir seus princípios ou ajudar sua irmãzinha?


	17. Lily é uma Bruxa!

**Capítulo 18 - Lily é uma bruxa**

_._

_._

_._

_Your back's against the wall_

_There's no-one home to call_

_You're forgetting who you are_

_You can't stop crying_

_It's part not giving in_

_And part trusting your friends_

_You do it all again_

_And I'm not lying"_

_(__Standing In The Way Of Control – The Gossip__)_

_._

_._

_._

**Lily**

_ Pety, estou cansada! - choraminguei mais uma vez olhando minha irmã mais velha.

Ela era mais alta e, diferente de mim, loira. Não tinha mais que doze ou treze anos, mas já falava como uma adulta. Ela era a garota mais bonita que eu alguma vez tinha visto, e também sempre lavava o meu cabelo, de forma que mamãe não brigasse por eu não conseguir fazer isto.

_ Não seja um bebê chorão Lily.

Entre tante, Pety nunca foi de amaciar palavras. Então, eu engoli o choro, porque na verdade, eu era um bebê chorão, e só não queria que Pety descobrisse mais esse defeito em mim.

_ Eu não sou um bebê chorão. - resmunguei.

Ela olhou para mim e revirou os olhos, do mesmo jeito que ela fazia com todas as outras pessoas que não lhe entendiam. Pety era a menina mais inteligente do mundo, e até mesmo mamãe que não era de elogiar, dizia isso frequentemente. Fechei os olhos sorrindo, tudo o que eu queria ser era como ela.

_ Vamos ver sua lista. - ela puxou uma minha lista com matérias para a aula de violino e resmungou alguma coisa sobre o preço das cordas. Mas mesmo sendo rabugenta, ela sempre sorria depois. Era isso o que eu mais amava em Petúnia.

Sorria como se dissesse "_não se preocupe Lily, eu não vou ficar brava realmente_". Mesmo quando ela colocava seu usual rosto adolescente de "_não mexa comigo_".

_ Vocês poderiam tocar alguma coisa da igreja, como a Ave Maria. A irmãzinha de Gwendoli tocou na arpa. É muito legal. Você sabe a Sr. Swanni diz, _Deus nos quer a serviço dele, não do diabo_.

Arregalei os olhos.

_ Eu não estou a serviço do Diabo Pety, eu só prefiro tocar O Rei Leão.

_ Não sei. Só estou dando o recado, não venha atrás de mim quando você cair no inferno.

Eu sempre tinha muito medo quando Pety começava a falar sobre inferno. Ela acreditava com muita força nesse tipo de coisa.

Desde de pequena Pety sempre teve uma espécie de adoração pela Sr. Swanni, mãe de Gwendoli. E a mãe de Gwendoli era um pouco brava sobre o poder de Deus sobre os infiéis, as missas aos domingos pela manhã, e ser uma boa dona de casa.

Mas apesar de tudo, ela fazia uma coisa que ninguém nunca fez por Pety, ela era uma boa mãe.

Um pouco antes de Pety virar a _Melhor Amiga Para Sempre _(MAPS) da Gwendoli, algo muito ruim aconteceu na casa dos Swanni, algo sobre a filha mais velha se matar por algum motivo que eu nunca descobri. Então a Sr. Swanni só incorporou Pety como parte da família. E Pety aceitou de bom grado.

Eu talvez aceitaria também, se alguém houvesse me convidado. Mas só havia espaço para mais uma menina naquela família, uma menina grande, e eu estava feliz que Pety tinha conseguido.

_ No que está pensando Lily? - ela me olhou com um sorriso, me estendendo a mão.

Sorri de volta.

_ Sou grande o suficiente para atravessar a rua Pety, vê só...

Abanei minhas mãos para Pety e saí correndo. Talvez, se isso não tivesse acontecido tudo seria diferente. Se as cordas do meu violino não precisassem ser trocadas... Se eu não estivesse tão desesperada em ser uma menina grande... Se eu tivesse aceito a mão de Pety... Se eu tivesse ficado em casa...

Talvez eu não tivesse corrido para o meio da rua.

Se o motorista do ônibus tivesse, nem que só por um minuto, atrasado ou adiantado sua rota tradicional. Se ele não tivesse avançado o sinal... Se por qualquer motivo eu não tivesse corrido tamanho perigo...

Se alguma dessas coisas houvesse acontecido, ou não acontecido, talvez, eu não teria fechado os olhos com medo enquanto Pety me olhava, chocada e imóvel do outro lado da rua, ao mesmo tempo em que um ônibus de dois andares ia a minha direção.

Eu não teria flutuado como balão até a árvore do outro lado. Eu não teria expressado minha magia...

Pety correu assim que o ônibus parou no meio da rua, procurando a menininha que ainda pouco estava ali. O motorista não saberia explicar, pensaria que estava fazendo muitos turnos extras? Ou então, que foi só um reflexo da luz? Mas Pety viu tudo. Viu-me pousar na árvore com uma graça antinatural no galho mais alto da árvore.

_ Li... Li.. Lily, o que foi que você fez?

Sorri antes de olhar para ela. Pensei no obvio.

_ Eu voei Pety! Sev diz que eu sou uma bruxa, como ele. Eu achei que ele estava inventando coisas, como o Papai Noel e o Coelhinho da Páscoa. Mas... acho que ele estava falando a verdade Pety! Talvez você seja uma também!

Mas quando olhei para ela me assustei. Pety estava com medo. Olhava-me assombrada como se eu fosse um fantasma ou um tipo de monstro.

_ Oh meu Deus! - ela disse, e então repetiu por mais dez ou doze vezes. - Oh meu Deus! Desce daí...

Eu pensei por um segundo, talvez eu conseguisse fazer uma mágica ou...

_ E, por favor, não faça nada esquisito. Faça como uma criança normal.

Aquilo magoou, mas eu ignorei.

_ Eu não posso descer sem mágica. Eu não sei como descer de uma árvore, minhas pernas são muito pequenas.

Ela colocou as mãos na cabeça e começou a apertá-la, como se assim fosse extrair uma ideia.

_ Já sei. Fique ai. Eu vou ligar para o pai, ele vai saber o que fazer. Não saia. E não diga a ninguém. Entendeu-me? Ninguém! E nunca mais diga essa palavra de novo.

Eu balancei a cabeça com vontade de chorar. E quando Pety já estava longe gritei:

_ Pety! Papai está em Buenos Aires, com a nova namorada.

Mas ela não pareceu me entender. Caminhou ainda mais rápido e se foi.

Eu fiquei cerca de cinco horas sentada naquela árvore antes que os bombeiros chegassem. Eu estava cansada e chorando pela aquela hora...

.

.

**Eu acordei** chorando mais uma vez. Não era mais uma menina pequena, não tinha mais nove anos. Era grande, era uma bruxa e estava feliz por isso. Não importa se Petúnia não acredita em mágica. Não importa que ela não queira ficar no mesmo quarto que eu. Ou no mesmo qualquer-lugar-que-seja. Eu tinha Hogwarts. Eu tinha dois melhores amigos, Remus e Alice. Eu estava bem. Eu estou bem. Eu estou bem...

...

Okaaaaay, desculpe, acho que tenho uma veia dramática, essa fic era para ser de humor, mas eu não consigo, sinto muito. Vou ali me jogar no Ganges...

**Próximo Capítulo:**

"Almofadinhas, meu querido, só é perseguição se for não correspondido, caso contrário, o nome disso é amor."

**Extra:**

Hum... nem tenho nada para falar.. LOL A não ser que... essa música que coloquei uma citação no começo é a mesma do preview dos episódios anteriores de Skins UK na primeira temporada. : )


	18. Aqueles em que mais confiamos

**Capitulo19 - Aqueles em que mais confiamos**

**.**

**.**

**.**

If ever you got rain in your heart,

someone has hurt you, and torn you apart,

am I unwise to open up your eyes to love me?

**(Run To Me - Bee Gees)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**James**

Eu acordei como se não tivesse dormido. Tomar uma decisão sobre contar ou não meu segredo para Lily foi um verdadeiro suplicio. Mas eu, mais do que ninguém, sabia que isso tinha que ter um fim, e seria melhor saber por mim, e não por acidente ou alguma fofoca cruel.

Não ajudava muito que eu me sentisse um pouco mais do que merda.

_ Dia Aluado.

Afundei meu rosto no travesseiro.

_ Vai se danar. Digo, sou eu, James _by_ James.

Sirius me olhou desconfiado.

_ Eu não sei mais o que pensar de vocês dois ultimamente. Você e Remus parecem ter-se misturado. Às vezes ele é exatamente como você, e as vezes você é exatamente como ele. - Ele sentou no chão com a cabeça encostada na minha cama. – Ele me disse que está gostando da Lily.

_ O quê? – pulei da cama. – Que merda é essa Sírius, do que você... Quando ele disse isso:

_ Depois do beijo. Ele disse "eu acho que gosto da Lily, eu posso entender o que James viu nela." E eu não acho que ele estava falando dos peitos.

Bati minha cabeça na parede com força. Grande Merda. Grande e épica merda.

_ Ele nunca vai amar a Lily como eu amo. Ele nunca vai saber os horários preferidos de estudo dela, que por sinal é das 12hs as 15 hs. Ele nunca vai saber que ela prefere nozes a castanhas, nem que ela tem medo de aranhas... Ou como ela as vezes faz as coisas em três.

_ Em três? – ele parecia um pervertido.

_ Nãos seja um pervertido. Eu quero dizer que ela sempre bate na porta três vezes, e sempre conta através de múltiplos de três. É tão fofo.

Sirius levantou-se, já vestia o uniforme completo, deu uma batidinha em sua capa e me fez uma careta.

_ Foda. Você é estranho Prongs. Tão estranho quanto ela. Em primeiro lugar devo ressaltar que isso foi esquisito, e deu um novo significado a palavra Stalker(1).

Rastejei para baixo da cama para procurar uma cueca limpa e me preparar para A Grande Revelação. Achei uma mais ou menos limpa. Iria servir. Levantei-me em um pulo e olhei firmemente para Sirius,

_ Almofadinhas, meu querido, só é perseguição se for não correspondido, caso contrário, o nome disso é amor.

Ele balançou a cabeça e foi em direção à porta.

_ Estranho, é o que eu digo. Amor, amor é outra coisa...

o que eu digo. Amor, amor é outra coisa...

-/-

Okay, Andro-no-hana , obrigada por não desistir de mim, rs.

Gennnnnte, todos os outros se foram?

**(1)Stalker: **pessoa q persegue outra obsessivamente.

**Próximo Capítulo:**

_ "_Acordar. Dizer para Marlene parar de dar em cima do Frank. Pedir Frank em casamento. Tomar as vitaminas_._ Viver felizes para sempre. Sempre. Sempre. Sempre_." O sempre se repete umas sete vezes, tipo.

**Extra:**

Não sei? vou fazer um capítulo do Frank... isso nem é um extra... farei um melhor na próxima vez. beijos!


	19. O amor machuca

**Capítulo 20 - O amor machuca.**

.

.

.

"_Love hurts but sometimes it's a good hurt_

_And it feels like I'm alive_

_Love sings when it transcends the bad things_

_Have a heart and try me_

_'Cause without love I won't survive"_

(Love Hurts – vers. Incubus)

.

.

.

**Alice**

_ Fraaaak, Fraaaaank, Frank, Frank.. - fechei os olhos, e dessa vez, com um pouco mais de fé repeti: Frank!

Lily me olhou de canto de olho, com certeza morrendo de curiosidade, mas não perguntou, certamente ainda com vergonha sobre sua má atitude.

_ O que você está fazendo? - Dorcas, uma das garotas que dividia a quarto com Lily, finalmente perguntou.

_ Meditando para que o Frank pense em mim. E que nenhuma garota se aproxime dele.

Ela me olhou como se eu estivesse falando alguma loucura.

_ O quê? Porquê... espere. - ela parou na minha frente, mãos na cintura, cabelo despenteado, vestida com seu pijama de bolinhas, ela nem era tão assustadora assim. - Porque diabos você está no nosso quarto? Porque você está plantando bananeira na minha cama? Você não está brigada com a Lily? Você não tem um quarto?

Suspirei e desci para o chão, de qualquer forma, já havia sangue demais acumulado na minha cabeça, de maneira que me sentia um pouco tonta por isso.

_ Hum, sim, sim, sim e... sim?

Ela me olhou com raiva e foi para o banheiro. Algumas pessoas são tão materialista. Não é como se eu estivesse suja nem nada, eu até tirei o sapato para subir na cama dela.

_ O que aconteceu, entre você e o Frank? - Lily finalmente se manifestou guardando um livro grosso com letras estranhas que me fazem chutar ser alemão, ou grego, ou Deus sabe o quê.

Fui engatinhando até a cama dela e coloquei a cabeça em seu colo como uma gatinha.

_ Sabe quando as vezes você faz alguma coisa porque foi muito, muito legal, mas depois você acaba se sentindo meio estranha?

Lily passou a mão na minha cabela. Era incrível como até mesmo pela manhã ela cheirava a morango e chantili.

_Não realmente, mas continue.

_ Nos estávamos conversando sobre as férias, que eu queria realmente que ele fosse conhecer meus pais em Aspen. E que talvez, pudéssemos passar um tempo de qualidade em um Spa _p-e-r-f-e-i-t-o_ que eu costumo frequentar na Suíça. E antes que eu pudesse planejar, ele disse: "_Mas Alice, eu não tenho dinheiro para isso_". E eu disse: "_você não precisa, eu tenho por nós dois_". Então ele ficou bravo, juro, assim do nada, e disse: "_Alice...__ não vamos dar certo, __não realmente, __viemos de mundos diferentes._" E eu disse: "_Do que você está falando__?_" E então ele saiu, e quando eu mandei uma coruja mais tarde ele respondeu em um bilhetinho. Um bilhetinho mínimo! "_Alice, quando se termina um namoro, não é suposto que continuemos saindo. Att, F.L._"

_ Uau! Eu... não sei o que dizer.

_ Att, minha bunda, isso sim. Você percebe Lily? Eu nem mesmo entendi ao certo porque ele terminou comigo.

_ Bem, acho que ele terminou com você porque você é rica.

Ri e fiz-lhe uma careta.

_ Foi o que eu imaginei, gênio. Eu só não posso entender porque ele desistiu do nosso amor por um motivo tão fútil. Afinal, como ele pode desistir de mim!?

_ Bem, não vamos entrar na questão "amor", mas talvez você devesse dar um tempo para ele. Até tudo esfriar. - Olhei para ela descrente. - Okay, okay. O que você vai fazer?

_ Hum... reconquistá-lo e fazê-lo perceber que eu sou o oxigênio que enche seus pulmões todos os dias antes que alguma oferecida se ofereça?

Lily sorriu, mas não muito, por algum motivo nem o meu usual drama amoroso estava melhorando o seu humor.

_ Primeiro, eu não vou perguntar como, porque afinal eu sou monitora e se eu soubesse de alguma coisa ilegal eu teria que pará-la. Segundo, eu tenho que me levantar. Vou passar o fim de semana em casa, a senadora tem um importante jantar.

_ Sinto muito docinho.

Ela sorriu.

_ Não por isso. Você sabe, sempre terei a TV.

Me senti culpada. Eu poderia sofrer por amor, eu sou o tipo de pessoa que sempre sofrerá, mas eu conseguiria sofrer tanto pela falta de amor.

_ Certo, certo, mande um beijo para a Petúnia para mim.

Ela soltou um sorrisinho.

_ Pode deixar. Volto segunda. Boa sorte.

Abracei a minha amiga. Eu não pedi desculpas, ela não pediu. Não precisava. Era só a nossa maneira de ser, de fazer as pazes.

-/-

Okay, perdi o capítulo que já tinha escrito sobre a Alice, escrevi um completamente diferente, mas tá valendo. Coisa acontecendo, e um pouco de diversão sobre um bruxo em um mundo muggle. Anyway, obrigado por se manifestarem! beijos

**Próximo capitulo:**

_ Oh meu Deus James, o que você está fazendo aqui?


	20. Festa na Familia Evans

**Capitulo 21 – Festa na família Evans**

.

.

.

_"Não, não existe uma linha tênue entre o amor e o ódio. Na verdade, existe uma Muralha da China com soldados armados a cada 6 metros, entre o amor e o ódio."_

(House MD)

.

.

.

**Lily**

Respirei fundo antes que alguém atendesse o telefone.

_ Escritório da Senadora Evans, como posso ajudá-lo?

Respirei mais uma vez, foi sorte a secretária ter atendido a linha direta, muita sorte.

_ Sou eu. Digo, eu sou a Lily Evans, minha mãe pediu para avisar quando chegasse a Londres, devo pegar um taxi para onde?

_ Ah sim, senhorita Evans! Sua mãe fala muito a seu respeito. - suspirei, ela deve ser nova, coitada, não vai durar muita coisa. Primeiro, tenho certeza que minha mãe não fala mais do que o básico sobre mim, segundo, o que ela menos gosta da vida são pessoas que não vão direito ao ponto.

_ Hum. Que bom.

Ela pigarreou e voltou a falar.

_ Sua mãe mandou transferir a ligação, farei isso em um minuto. Bom te conhecer senhorita. Passar bem.

Pobre moça...

Minha mãe atendeu rápidamente, antes mesmo que eu pudesse me preparar.

_ Está atrasada. - suspirei mas não me atrevi a interrompe-la. - Lily querida, vou organizar um pequeno jantar entre o ministro da magia, o nosso ministro, e algumas pessoas importantes. Por isso você deve receber os empregados que servirão o jantar dessa noite, são pessoas... do seu tipo. Vá para a Casa Verde. Se certifique de que tudo dê certo até as oito. Eu comprei um vestido azul para você, espero que não tenha engordado. E por favor, se comporte como um adulto, você não tem mais cinco anos.

E então deligou. Sim, um lindo monólogo com a filha que não vê a meses.

_ É – felei em voz alta. - Não é como se isso fosse novidade.

Casa Verde é como chamamos a maior casa da família, cercada por um jardim desenhado por um paisagista famoso e cheia de esculturas de marmore. Seria o sonho de toda criança correr por ali, mas eu não me lembro de uma única vez em que tenha corrido naquele jardim, ou simplesmente apreciado o lugar.

Para entrar, passeia pelas pilastras romanas, e então de frente a uma bonita porta de carvalho, que mesmo depois de tantos anos ainda me parecia grande demais, assustadora demais.

Toquei a campainha com cuidado, lembrando-me de cada pequeno momento que passei ali.

Uma garota robusta de cabelos castanhos e rosto assustado atendeu a porta.

_ Olá, eu sou a Lily e...

_ Oh sim, a bruxa. Por Merlin! Eu já não aguento mais a sua irmã amaldiçoar a todas nós! Será que você poderia fazer algo sobre isso? Estamos com quase tudo pronto – ela disse já pegando minha bagagem e a carregando para dentro da casa. - Se você quiser conferir a mesa agora ou mais tarde é só falar. A propósito, eu sou Matilda.

Sorri. As vezes me pergunto se todas as bruxas são assim, meio parecidas com a Alice.

_ Tudo bem Matilda vou dar uma olhada agora, e depois vou conversar um pouco com Petunia. Hum... pelo cheiro parece que tudo estar perfeito. Tudo está tão agradável. Quantos convidados?

_ Quarenta e três adultos e duas crianças, senhorita.

A sala estava muito bem arrumada, desde toalhas bordadas, atá brilhantes taças de cristal, as flores eram tulipas em arranjos grandiosos em vasos de vidro. Os quardanapos foram dobrados em forma de cisnei, um pouco demais se você me pergunta, mas tudo estava exatamente como minha mãe gostaria, rigorasamente brilhante e meticulosamente no lugar.

Subimos a escada e Matilda me deixou na porta do quarto com um sorriso no rosto. Era difícil ver uma cosia dessas por aqui nos dias comuns. Tudo era muita mais sobre respeito, e quase nada sobre sorrisos. Meu quarto era o mesmo. Grande e bem iluminado, branco com cortiunas amarelas e duas grandes janelas de madeira abertas para o jardim. Havia uma foto minha aos três anos no colo do meu pai em um grande quadro sobre a cama, tirando isso poderia ser o quarto de qualquer outra garota do mundo.

Senti um certo alivio e culpa por não sentir muita falta de casa, mas balancei a cabeça e olhei para o vestido em cima da cama. Bonito, azul, muito fino e esvoassante, e eu tinha certeza que ficaria perfeito em mim.

_ Se eu não tiver engordado - falei para o nada.

Tomei um longo banho e arrumei meu cabelo em um coque desfiado com um pequeno topete que resaltava as luzes naturais do meu cabelo. Sim, muito bom. Fiz uma maquiagem simples em tons de azul e verde e _voilá_! Ninguém poderia dizer que eu não sou uma pessoa refinada.

Agora, o mais difívil. Petunia. Sempre Petunia.

Bati no quarto dela várias vezes até me dar por vencida e entrar assim mesmo.

_ Pety?

_ Eu não vou. Eu não vou participar desse culto a satã. Vocês não podem me obriga a receber adoradores do demonio com um sorriso no rosto. Não, não, e não.

Suspirei cansada e recostei-me no aparador ao lado da porta.

_ Eu já disse, não adoramos ao diabo. Bruxos nem mesmo tem religião, e os que tem, bem, alguns são católicos, outros protestantes, tem de tudo. Você não pode julgar pessoas que não conhece. Você tem que ir a esse jantar. Sorrir e depois dar uma desculpa qualquer para se retirar mais cedo. Sabe que mamãe não vai perdoa-la se não for. Você se esqueceu sobre quem é a sua mãe?

Ela me olhou em uma careta.

_ Eu vou mas.. rezo por você. Rezo por todos vocês, que vocês encontrem Jesus um dia! Por que se não, vão queimar no marmore do inferno, até mesmo você Lily, que teve um nascimento dentro do amor de Deus e depois caiu no berço do mal...

_ Certo, que seja. Apareça na hora do jantar, e pare de reclamar com as empregadas. Pelo amor de Deus Pety, você pode não ser uma completa idiota, só um pouquinho?

Deixei Petunia falando sozinha, algumas pessoas não entendem e nunca vão entender, discordar é perda de tempo.

Quando desci fiz os candelabros flutuarem pela casa, Petunia vai surtar quando vê-los, mas eu não resisti a um toque mágico. Os convidados estavam chegando aos poucos, e eu conhecia a maioria por tê-los visto no Profeta Diário. E lá, magestosamento como uma rainha, estava a minha mãe, vestida de boa anfitriã em um belo vestido longo bege e um coque apetado. Se parecia tanto comigo que chegava a doer. Só que eu era um versão exagerada, enquanto minha mãe era elagantem esquia e magra como uma modelo, eu era... bem, eu.

_ Oh querida, que bom que apareceu. Essa é Millicent Bagnold. Ministra, essa é minha filha Lily Evans, uma das melhores e mais brilhantes alunas de Hogwarts, e monitora chefe.

A ministra sorriu, era muito mais velha do que eu imaginei, mas ainda colocaria medo em quase todos os alunos de Hogwarts, ela tinha algo que me fazia lembrar de uma professora muito exigente.

_ É um prazer conhecer a senhorita. Suas façanhas são famosas, Dumbledore a elogiou uma vez ou duas os seus gráficos de pizza.

Corei. Sabia que iria ganhar Dumbledore com os gráficos de pizza, mas nunca imaginei que iria tão longe.

_ Oh, não é nada realmente.

Ela sorriu e deu tapinhas na minha cabeça.

_ Isso é algo garota. Quando se formar devemos conversar sobre seu futuro no Minsitério.

Os olhos da minah mãe brilharam de uma maneira que me deram medo. Engoli seco para responder.

_ O.. Obrigada. Eu... vou ali. Digo, vou receber os outros...

Minha mãe me segurou pelo braço.

_ Não tão rápido mocinha.

Abri um sorriso forçado e fiquei afirmando com a cabeça enquanto minha mãe falava com a ministra. Recebemos mais três ou quatro convidados conhecidos, poucos trouxas pais de alunos e então...

_ Potter! - esfrequei meus olhos, no caso de eu estar tendo algum tipo de alucinação por causa do cansaço.

_ Ah, imaginei que vocês se conheciam! Por isso pedi a Joanne para traze-lo. - Mamãe cumprimentou a mulher ruiva de meia idade. - Essa é a minha filha, Lily, ela estuda com o James em Hogwarts, não é?

James sorriu, eu queria socá-lo. Ele estava tão ferrado.

_ Ah, então essa é a famosa Lily! Veja só Jon, é a Lily!

Um homem um pouco mais velho que a mulher apareceu na porta. Ele não se parecia muito com James em um primeiro olhar. Mas a forma como ele se movimentava, ocupando todo o espaço ao seu redor, um sorriso brilhante e carismático, e por fim um rosto por demais amigável.

_ Você estava certo James, ela é realmente linda. Posso ver de onde ela puxou. - ele disse virando-se para a minha mãe.

Sim, eu poderia ver o James nele agora.

_ Oh, quantos elogios! Uma familia adorável! Lily. - Minha mãe virou-se para mim, olhos fixos e decisivos. - Por que não vai mostrar a casa para o James? - Depois aproximou-se de mim e sussurrou "Seja educada, tire essa careta do rosto, e se você tratá-lo mal, já sabe."

Odiava o "já sabe", tinha vontade de falar "não, eu não sei". Fiquei rigida, mas sorri polidamente.

_ Claro. Vamos James, vai ser um _prazer_. Foi um prazer conhece-los, senhor Potter, senhora Potter.

Sai com James ao meu encalço, tentando respirar profundamente para não ter um surto, e não jogar James pela janela. Quando finalmente chegamos a varanda, um pouco mais afastado das pessoas eu finalmente deixei meu sorriso cair.

**PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:**

Ela bufou, era fofa demais para minha saúde, queria ir lá, beijá-la e dizer, eu sou o seu namorado, não o Remus.

PS:

Desculpem o atraso, bloquei moster de criatividade Oo


	21. Me desculpe

**Capitulo 22 – Me desculpe mas eu não acredito no amor. **

.

.  
."

_Watch the world tear us apart_

_A stoic mind and a bleeding heart_

_You never see my bleeding heart_

_And your lights always shinning on"_

(My Love Don't Fade Away - Mumford & Sons)

_._

_._

.

**JAMES**

Eu estava nervoso, primeiro porque eu iria contar tudo para Lily, segundo porque ela estava linda, terceiro porque estavamos no lugar mais romantico que já havia visto: uma linda varanda em uma noite quente, em frente a um belo jardim e iluminada pela lua. E o melhor, Lily estava sorrido para mim, mesmo que fosse um desses sorrisos semelhante aos dos assassinos antes de cometer um crime. Certo, eu confesso, eu estava com um pouco de medo dela.

_Oh meu Deus James, o que você está fazendo aqui?

Sorri porque ela estava me chamando de James, e não de Remus, e porque ela ficava linda quando brigava comigo.

_ Eu fui convidado.

_ Brilhante, você e suas observações brilhantes.

Ri. Ela se encostou no parapeito da varando, cruzou os braços e me encarou em silêncio por tanto tempo que eu comecei a ficar ainda mais nervoso, ao ponto de começar a falar as besteiras que eu geralmente falo, falava. As besteira que o James/James fala quando está com Lily, mas que o James/Remus já tinha contornado.

_ Você tem os pés mais fofos do mundo.

Ela bufou.

_ Sua mãe é famosa. Eu não esperava uma pessoa legal. Assim como você. Não que ela não seja legal, nem você. O que eu quero dizer é que você e ela são legais. Muito legais. Não que eu não achasse isso antes, ela é sua mãe, então eu tenho certeza de que ela sempre foi legal. Isso, as duas são tão legais que se houvesse um concurso de pessoas legais vocês ganhariam o primeiro e o segundo lugar. Você definitivamente ficaria com o primeiro. - ela fez uma careta para mim, merda. - Ela ficaria, quero dizer. - outra careta. - As duas ficariam empatadas.. eu... acho que eu deveria calar a minha boca.

Ela soltou um risinho e balançou a cabeça.

_ Deus, você é um babaca.

Eu não sabia se era bom ou ruim. Mas ela estava sorrindo, então já era alguma coisa.

_ Sério Potter, o que você está fazendo aqui? Eu não vi ninguém da nossa idade além do... você sabe quem, então porque você está aqui e não em Hogwarts? - Arregalei os olhos. Ela balançou a cabeça cansada. - Não esse você sabe quem, aquele você sabe quem.

Ela apontou para Lucio Malfoy. Eca. Eu e Lily nunca concordamos com muita coisa, mas se havia alguma coisa que sabíamos do mundo, era que Lúcio era má noticia.

_ Ah certo. Minha mãe encontrou com a sua mãe no ministério, e por algum motivo sua mãe mandou um convite, sabe, ela deixou bem explicito que eu deveria "vir conhecer a sua Lily". O que minha mãe traduziu como "James e Lily são tão fofos que deveriam se casar e ter um bebê chamado Jacke.".

Ela fez uma cara de choque do tipo "Você está brincando comigo".

_ Você está brincando comigo? Que merda é essa? E porque todos na sua familia tem o primeiro nome com a letra J? Que tipo de pessoas estranhas vocês são?

Sorri.

_ Ah Lily, não precisa ficar nervosa. Podemos colocar como segundo nome, Leonel Jacke, Leonard Jason, James Lee, Harrison Jordan, Harrison Ford...

_ Ai. Você é um sem noção, além do mais, prefiro não comentar sobre nomes para o bebê que não vamos ter.

Suspirei. Era muito difícil convencer a mãe dos seus filhos a ser a mãe dos seus filho.

_ Não seja tão negativa. Veja bem, poderia ser pior, sua mãe poderia tentar juntar você com o Fred Wingle, você sabe, aquele que coloca cenouras no nariz na hora do jantar. Isso poderia acontecer, a mãe dele vive lá no Ministério.

_ Certo, - ela disse cansada. - nós não precisamos interagir, só finja que está feliz se minha mãe perguntar alguma coisa, se não, já sabe.

_ O quê? - disse fazendo uma careta.

_ Hã? - ela olhou-me confusa.

_ Eu não sei. - dei os ombros, ainda mais confuso.

_ Sabe o que criatura?

Sorri. Era um bobo quando estava perto da Lily. Sempre seria.

_ Você disse "_se não, já sabe_". Mas eu não sei.

Ela bufou, era fofa demais para minha saúde, queria ir lá, beijá-la e dizer, _eu sou o seu namorado, não o Remus babaca_.

_ Ah, é só uma maneira de falar. Só fique quieto.

Ficamos quietos por um ou dois minutos.

_ Eu não posso. - disse sorrindo e me aproximando mais dela. A brisa do vento balançava seus cabelos e trazia seu cheiro para mim. Cheiro de algo doce, familiar... eu não sabia que era possível me sentir tão bobo sobre uma pessoa até conhecer a Lily.

_ Não pode o que?

_ Ficar quieto tão perto de você, eu sou... muito ativo, eu não consigo simplesmente ficar parado. Vamos Lily, não seja uma estraga prazer, me mostre seu palácio. Sua vida, seus sonhos... seu quarto.

Ela revirou os olhos.

_ Você começa a falar uma coisa bonita - ela diz enquanto me cutuca com o indicador. - e então estraga tudo com uma só palavra. Eu odeio você.

Revirei os olhos, justo da maneira que ela sempre faz.

_ Sabe que eu te amo Lily.

Ela se afastou olhando para fora, para o jardim vazio e assustadoramente belo.

_ O que você sabe sobre o amor? - riu amarga. - Acha que nasce assim, em qualquer lugar? - dei com os ombros e ela continuou, dessa vez, me encarando. - O que foi? Você se apaixonou a primeira vez que me viu? - revirou os olhos. - Faça-me o favor Potter, não seja tão superficial.

Ela se apoiou no parapeito da varanda, virada de costas para mim mais uma vez, com seus cabelos ruivos brilhando sobre a lua, estava bonita, bonita e triste. Era estranho a maneira como Lily sempre parecia só e triste, mesmo entre muitas pessoas, mesmo entre aqueles que se dizem seus amigos, e as vezes, mesmo perto de mim.

_ Para mim o amor é real. Acho que o amor pode crescer em todos os lugares, a qualquer momento. Acho que o amor é como uma semente quando cai de uma árvore, ela pode cair em qualquer lugar, mas se não receber água, se não estiver em uma terra fértil se não for cuidada... ela morre. Mas se cuidarmos dela, se regarmos todos os dias, ela pode crescer e se tornar uma árvore, com galhos fortes que poderão sobreviver ao vento e a chuva.

Ela me olhou-me sem palavras.

_ Acho que foi uma coisa bonita. Um tanto utópica. Não sabia que você era assim.

Sorri, me aproximando aos poucos dela.

_ Você não sabe muitas coisas sobre mim.

Riu, escondendo mais uma vez sobre a mascara, deixando a garota solitária ainda mais só, dentro dela, longe de qualquer pessoa que pudesse tentar lhe dar um sorriso. Deixando a velha monitora cuidar do assunto, simples assim, se afastando.

_ Como o quê? Eu te conheci antes mesmo dos marotos. Eu tenho uma gaveta nos arquivos dos alunos só para você e seus amiguinhos.

Suspirei.

_ Sei que o meu passado me precede e que... Olha Lily, eu tenho que dizer uma coisa, e eu quero que você espere eu falar tudo até tomar uma decisão. estou falando sério, porque realmente gosto de você e quero que você preste atenção em mim.

_ Lá vem...

Tomei folego, esperava conseguir dizer isso tudo de uma vez só. Antes que fraquejasse, antes que mais uma vez fosse tomado pela covardia.

_ Eu sou o seu namorado. Não Remus. Todo o tempo era eu. Eu na biblioteca, eu em baixo do carvalho, eu no jantar, eu em todos os lugares com você. Eu tomei polissuco porque... bem, isso não importa, mas eu era o Remus, e você me beijou pensando que era ele, e eu não pude parar, porque era tão bom ter você sem me julgar, só aceitando quem eu realmente sou. Como Remus, eu não... agia como um retardado perto de você. Eu era eu. E, todas as vezes em que o James agiu feito um idiota, era o Remus que simplesmente pirou e decidiu que também gostava de você, inclusive o beijo no meio da aula. Então, Lily me perdoa, mas o meu único erro foi te amar demais, o tempo todo. Não me odeie.

Ela me olhou incrédula. Olhos grandes e brilhantes, apertou a boca, tentou abrir a boca uma ou duas vezes, achei que ia me bater, mas ao invés disso, disse:

_Me desculpe, mas eu não acredito no amor. Eu até queria acreditar, mas a vida vem me obrigando a fazer o contrário. Quando eu acreditei que seria sincero, o amor, acabei me deparando com o que costumo chamar de "decepção" ou "tapa na cara". E tem sido assim por toda a minha vida, minha família, amigos, todas as pessoas com quem convivi. Não acredito no amor, não acredito nas pessoas, não acredito em você. Acorde para a realidade James, ninguém gosta de você pelo o que você é, as pessoas gostam de você pelo o que pode oferecer a elas. Então, pergunto a mim mesma: o que move o mundo? Muitas vez me encontro pensando que sou incapaz de compreender. Ao menos sei que o que move o meu mundo é o desejo de poder acreditar. Ter coragem de acreditar nas pessoas mais uma vez, é o desejo de ser puramente racional, e sabe de uma coisa? Por um momento eu me desviei do meu caminho, então acho que devo agradecer a você, ao Remus, aos meus pais e a minha irmã. Obrigado por me lembrar quem eu realmente sou. Obrigado por me lembrar que não devo confiar em ninguém ao não se em mim mesma.

E então, ela aparatou, e eu fiquei ali, sozinho.

**PRÓXIMO CAPITULO:**

"Ela olhou para mim de uma maneira meio psicótica.

_ Meu bem, eu só estou começando."

**PS:**

1. Essa ultima frase da Lily é uma adaptação de uma citação do Caio F Abreu. "Me desculpe mas eu não acredito no amor". Espero que tenham gostado. Comentem

2. capítulo reeditado.


End file.
